The Twelve Elements
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: The Chipmunks, Chipettes, Rockettes and Rockmunks get sicked into a vortex to another planet, and they learn they are 'protectors'. As a dark force rises with sworn vengeance to the group, will they make it out of this adventure alive?
1. It all started with a scream

**Okay I know I'm working on a story but I couldn't help but start writing this. So I got this story from a story called 'the power of six' (you should really go read it) and this story came to my mind. Now this story kind of sounds like that story and so I just wanted you to know I'm not trying to to steal anything from that story and enjoy!**

The Twelve Elements

Ch.1 It all started with a scream

Samantha's p.o.v

"28, 29, 30," I finished counting. Yes I'm sixteen years old and playing hide 'n' go seek, but it wasn't my idea, it was my friends, they're also sixteen. And when I say friends I mean my siblings, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes. They talked me into playing this stupid silly game.

I walked farther into the forest we were playing in, when I heard Ally scream. I ran towards my sisters scream when I reach a clearing where I see my friends and family being pulled into a giant vortex. I was being pulled into it to so I grabbed a tree branch and try to pull myself away from the vortex, but it' to strong. Soon I was pulled into the vortex just like my friends and family was

…

I landed hard on soft grass after bring sucked into that vortex. I got up and looked at my surroundings. I was alone in some sort of grove. Alone... Did I end up alone because I went into the vortex last? Or did he others get split up to? Whatever it was this place didn't feel right. Like it was possessed with some evil power or darkness. How I knew that... I don't know.

A twig snapping snapped me out of my thoughts. When I looked closer it was sunset, I swear when I fell to here, it was morning here. I guess that's what happens with me sometimes, I could think forever. Another twig snapped, I jumped up.

"Who's there," I called out. All I got was rustling leaves for a reply. I backed up till I landed in a pile of pebbles. The thing was getting closer to the grove, so I picked up a pebble and threw it into the woods where the sounds were coming from. There was a loud metal clang that made my ears hurt so bad. I put my hands on my ears and tried, unsuccessfully, to drown out the pain and noise. When it subsided, I slowly took my hands of my ears, afraid that the sound might come back.

A minute passed and nothing happened. Hm, maybe whatever it was ran away. Right when I thought that a thing in blue armor jumped out from the woods. It scared me but I didn't scram though... Wait, that's it! Maybe if I scream someone will come and help me or I might faze the thing long enough to run away or tackle it. When it started advancing it pulled out a sword that had a light tint of blue and a blue diamond on the hilt. This actually scared me so I didn't have to fake the scream, when I did it stumbled back slightly. I looked around franticly. I decided just to throw a pebble at it, to see if it would run away. When I threw it it left a giant dent in it's armor. _Do I really throw that hard?_ I thought to myself.

It started advancing towards me again, obviously it doesn't like it when I throw pebbles at it.

"Stay away from me," I yelled, but not out of fear but out of anger. I was angry because this thing was trying to hurt me, when I did nothing wrong! I didn't want to come to this strange planet- wait! How do I know this is a planet? Anyways I didn't want come here! I did absolutely nothing wrong. I grabbed another pebble and threw it harder than last time. It hit it's neck leaving another large dent in the armor. It also hit the spot where there is a space between the body armor and the helmet, so it knocked it off to reveal Simon.

"Simon," I said really surprised.

"Sam," he said equally surprised.

"Why where you trying to attack me?"

"Well I didn't know it was you!" I just gave him a look that said I didn't believe him.

"Sorry," he sighed in defeat.

"I's okay," I replied "I'm sorry for throwing rocks at you."

"Yeah, but you throw hard! Seriously, nothing is supposed to dent this armor, I have to take you back and ask them." Then somehow the armor disappeared and he was back to his old self, thankfully.

He grabbed my hand (which made me blush) and started to take me towards the woods.

"Wait," I said trying to stop but I couldn't because Simon was to strong "Go where? Ask who? And where did you get that armor and sword?"

"You'll see when we get there," He replied while tightening his grip on my hand and pulling me harder. I finally stopped trying to stop him and let him take me wherever we were going.

**Well did you guys like it? I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Please review you would make me SO happy if you did. Oh yeah, I have a new chapter up for Meet the Rockettes and Rockmunks and I have a new poll I need you to take! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Learning Secrets

Ch.2 Learning secrets

Samantha's p.o.v

after walking for a while we came to a place that looked like it was having a blizzard. When we walked through it, at first I was fine but then we got farther through the snow storm and soon I couldn't see because the snow was falling heavily, I was also freezing my butt off. I got so cold that I couldn't walk, I couldn't see, and I couldn't feel anything, well besides the hand that Simon was holding.

"Sam," Simon stopped walking "Are you cold?" His voice sounded mocking but I didn't care. I shook my head yes. His face went soft , and in one quick movement I was enveloped in warmth. At first I stayed stiff, because I had no clue what he was doing, soon I gave into the warmth. I buried my face into his warm chest.

"So that's how you're staying so warm," my voice was muffled by his chest but he heard it loud and clear. He chuckled softly and said "Come on, we have to keep walking."

"But I don't want to walk anymore," I whined, I _was _pretty tired, so that wasn't a total lie. I heard him full out laugh this time and he said "Alright but you made me do this." I was about to ask him what he meant, but then I felt myself lifted from the ground and into the air.

I poked my head out from the warmth of Simon's chest to see what was going on. Turns out Simon picked me up and started to carry me bridal style, which made me blush like mad. I turned my head make into his chest and fell asleep.

"Sam," I heard someone call my name softly "Sam are you awake?" I opened my eyes to see Simon in front of me.

"Where are we," I asked while sitting up on (what looked like) a couch.

"Here, I'll explain on the way." He grabbed my hand and helped me up, but he kept holding my hand when I expected him to let go, which I'm glad he didn't. Reason one: I was scared, I didn't know where I was, and I also didn't know where my friends and family was. Reason two: I liked the feeling of his hand in mine, it made me feel safe and that I'm not alone on this strange planet. And lastly: I had a HUGE crush on him.

"What question do you want me to answer fist," asked Simon breaking me away from my thoughts once again.

"Where are we," that question was my main concern.

"Well I don't know that exactly but all I know is, is that we're are in the Snow Village."

"Okay, how did you get that armor and sword."

"Well I got it after we landed here."

_Flashback_

_I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes after being pulled into that vortex. I sat up and saw that snow was falling everywhere . I looked around and noticed a blue stone building made with seashells and icicles. I went inside the building and noticed that there was a sword in a stone with an engraving that said "Ye who pulls out the sword is the warrior of snow and water." I looked carefully at the sword and decided why not. When I pulled on it, it came clean out. When I walked back outside, I noticed that there was a village. The leader told me that he would help me with the sword if I protected the village._

_End of Flashack_

"Oh," I said, letting the information sink in "But didn't you say that your armor is supposed to be like indestructible or something?"

"Yes nothing is supposed to dent or go through I, so that's why I'm baffled on how you managed to make bents in it."

"Huh." I looked around at my surroundings. I noticed that Simon was _still_ holding my hand and that we were still walking.

"So where are we going now," I asked while still looking around.

"We're going to go see the chief to see what he knows about this whole thing." We stopped at a large wooden door and Simon knocked. There was a couple seconds of silence before we heard a low deep voice, with the strangest accent I ever heard, say "Please come in." So Simon (sadly) let go of my hand.

When we came in, a guy (who was a little chubby), had a wide smile and smile wrinkles, that indicated that he laughed and smiled a lot, turned around and said "Ah, sleeping beauty as finally awakened." which made me blush slightly.

"So what can I do to help you," he sad, his smile going bigger by the second. I wonder how he can smile that big all the time without his cheeks hurting.

" I need to show you something about the armor," Simon said while placing his sword on a long metal table. He touched the blue diamond that was on the hilt and then the dent up armor showed up next to the sword. He showed (I think now it is the chief that we're talking to) all the dents in the armor.

"How did this happen," asked the chief.

"Well I kinda scared Sam," Simon gestures towards me "And she threw rocks at me and it left all these dents in the armor so we came to see if you knew how that is possible."

"Well," said the chief, looking a bit uneasy "There is only one person who can break your armor. It's a warrior like you, but there has only been one, unlike you which there has been hundreds. This warrior is called the Warrior of Darkness." The chief came over and put his hands on my shoulders and said "And my dear, I'm sorry to tell you this but, you are the second Warrior of Darkness."

Alvin's p.o.v

I woke up with a groan._ How long have I been out?_ I asked myself. Last I remember was that I was being pulled into a a swirling vortex. I sat up and looked at my surroundings, I was in some sort of jungle. Suddenly I heard a scream, it sounded like Ally!. I quickly sttod up and started running towards the sound her scream had come from. When I got there, there was an animal that looked like a giant wolf, advancing towards Ally. Anger boiled in me as I saw this. I grabbed a large stick , threw it at it and yelled "Hey ugly! Leave her alone!" The wolf thing turned around and started coming at me. Ok maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Okay now I was scared, but I stood my ground. It growled at me and lifter it's paw. It was going to strike but before it could a pebble hit it in the back of it's head. I looked at Ally to see if it was her that threw it, but she shook her head no. The wolf like thing started sniffing at the edge of the jungle, well until another pebble shot through. The pebble hit the wolf with so much force that it was thrown back towards me, but I rolled out of the way before it crashed into me.

I picked up the pebble that was thrown at the wolf, it was small. How could something so small have that much force? It looked like it was painted in inky blackness. It wasn't a regular pebble either. If I rubbed it, the blackness would come off and show just a white pebble underneath. It also had an engraving that had the letters 'SWD'.

I looked at Ally again and saw that she was looking behind me, so I looked behind me to, when I did I saw the wolf looking like it was about to charge, so I scrambled up to Ally as fast as I could, and I watched the wolf charge to the edge of the jungle. Before it could get to the edge of the jungle, an ice blast came through and froze it, then it shattered. Ally and I stood there shocked and silenced, then two figures stepped into the jungle.

**So did you guys like this chapter? Review and tell me what ya think. I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks.**


	3. Finding the Others pt1

**Hey sorry I haven't updated this story in like forever! But thanks for being patient! Hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Well before we go on I just wanted to say that reason why I haven't updated is because I got grounded. Thank you for waiting. **

Ch.3 Finding the Others part 1

Eleanor's p.o.v

I quickly sat up from where I was laying. I did a face plant after dropping out from that vortex, so my head hurt like crazy. I looked around and saw Brandon laying face down on the ground. I quickly ran over to him and said "Brandon, are you awake?" I didn't get a reply so I got on my knees and started to shake him while saying "Brandon, wake up." After a few minutes of that, he finally started to come through.

"Eleanor," he asked in confusion "Where are we?"

"I don't know," I answered "But I don't like this place." He stood up with a grunt then helped me up.

"Well I think," he said while dusting off his jeans "That we should go find the others."

"Sounds good to me." Truth be told, I really wanted to find the others, especially Ethan. Yes, it's true, I have a crush on Ethan, just like my sisters have crushes on the other Rockmunks and my brothers have crushes on the Rockettes. Even if they don't admit it, I know.

"Eleanor," yelled Brandon, taking me away from my thoughts.

"What," I asked in a daze. My head still hurts so him yelling dazed me a bit "Sorry I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I said lets get going on finding the others."

"Oh okay, well then lets go." We walked in silence for a little bi, then Brandon said "Sam says that people get lost in thought because it's unfamiliar territory." I burst out laughing, because it was funny that _he _actually said something that Sam had said before. They were practically enemies, that's also why it was funny.

After a couple more minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore, so I said "I hope they're alright." He sighed, looked at the ground and said "Me too. I don't know what I would do if Brit- I mean, if anybody got hurt." I looked at him and smiled wide. Brandon was still looking at the ground but he was blushing now.

"You like my sister, Brittany, don't you," I said while bumping him with my shoulder.

"I do not," he mumbled.

"Oh come on, just admit it that you like Brittany." He didn't ay anything so I said "Admit it, admit it, admit it, admit-" but he cut me off by saying "Alright, alright! Enough already. I like Brittany, happy?" I giggled and said "Very."

We kept walking just talking about random stuff and then we heard a voice that sounded like Brittany's saying "Brandon? Ellie? Where are you guys!"

"Brittany," called out Brandon, then he took off, without warning, to where Brittany's voice came from.

"Whoa Brandon," I called out when he took off "Wait for me!" I ran after him as fast as I could. When I finally caught up to him, he and Brittany were hugging.

"Awww," I said when I saw it. Hey give me a break! It was just tot sweet and I couldn't help it. Brittany broke away from their embrace, ran up and hugged me. After a couple of seconds we heard Brandon say, in a mocking voice "Awww." Brittany pulled away from me and smacked him on his arm while saying "Shut up Brandon." I laughed and said "Well let's got find the others."

Justin's p.o.v

I sat up and look around in bewilderment. I looked over to see my bother, Ethan, also also looking around in bewilderment. When he saw me, he came over and helped me up.

"Are you alright," he asked while I dusted off my jeans.

"I've had better day," I replied. We both looked around again and Ethan asked "Where do you think the others are?"

"I don't know," I answered "Lets go look for them." He nodded and we started walking. As we were walking we heard two blood curdling screams. We looked at each other and knew instantly that it was either our friends or our sisters maybe even both.

We quickly ran towards the area where the screams came from, only to do bump into two things or shall I say two _people_. It was Jeanette and Tiffany. As we helped them up (we accidentally knocked them down when we ran into them), Ethan asked "Was that you two that screamed?" While Ethan was asking, they were looking around with fear in their eyes , and to reply to his question they mumbled a barely audible "Uh huh."

"Is something wrong," I asked while putting a hand on both of their shoulders. Tiffany had a _really _scared look in her eye and she said "Something was after us."

"What was it," asked Ethan.

"It probably be best if I explained," replied back Jeanette

_Flashback_

_I woke up to find myself dangling in vines hooked onto a tree. I struggled to get out of the tight grasp of the vines. When I was almost out, I heard growl come from behind me. I finally broke free from the vines and I slowly turned around to see a giant white wolf like thing staring at me with hungry eye. I stood there in shock for a couple seconds before bolting off with the wolf right behind me._

_My legs felt like they were on fire as I ran away from the white wolf. I quickly mad a sharp turn to throw it off, which, thankfully, it did. I watched it run deeper into the forest. When I made sure it was long gone, I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to walk away the other direction of the wolf, when I tripped over something. When I got up, I heard the 'thing' groan. I stumbled back in surprise, but only to see it was Tiffany._

"_Jeanette," asked Tiffany "Is that you? Oh good it is." I sighed in relief as I saw her get up . Hey I didn't want to run into another monster again._

"_Where are the others," she asked._

"_I don't know," I answered truthfully "When I woke up, I was alone."_

"_Well, then lets go find them!" We didn't even take a step before we heard a low growl from behind us. We turned around to face the same wolf like thing that chased me earlier. We screamed and ran for it._

_End of flashback_

"Then a couple minutes later we ran into you guys," finished Tiffany.

"So where is the wolf now," asked Ethan.

"We don't know," Jeanette answered while shrugging her shoulders "We lost it right before we ran into you."

"Well I really don't want to find out," I said "So lets get going and find the others."

**Finally it's done! I feel so relieved! Anyways please review and tell me what you think. I do not own AATC.**


	4. Finding the Others pt2

**Reply to Reviews**

**xFearlessPurple21x-I'm glad you like it! Oh thanks for adding this to your favorite story list and adding this to your story alert!**

**Well not much to say again, so enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes**

Ch.4 Finding the Others pt.2

Allison's p.o.v

I watched wide eyes as the wolf shattered into a million pieces after being blasted by that icy stuff. After the wolf shattered, two figures stepped into the jungle. One of them had blue armor and the other was... Sam!

"Sam," I yelled as I ran up to hug her "Where are we? And who's that?" I looked over to see the last piece of armor disappear from the figure to show Simon.

"Whoa Simon," said Alvin "Where did you get that armor?"

"We'll explain on the way," replied Simon "But right now, we need to get moving."

…

While we were walking, Sam and Simon told us both their stories and that we were all warriors and we came here for a purpose.

"But what purpose," asked Alvin. Suddenly there was a blinding bright light. After our eyes adjusted we saw before us three transparent women.

"You brought here to defend out planet," the one in the middle said. She had long black hair that went to her ankles "The prophecy said that the new warriors would come to this planet in twelve streaks of colors. Red, blue, green, maroon, dark blue, turquoise, light pink, purple, light green, dark pink, black and yellow."

"All twelve of you must find your temple to where your sword is kept," said the one on the right side. She had white hair that went to the middle of her back. Suddenly they began to fade away.

"Wait," called Sam "How are we supposed to know who's temple is who's?"

"Fine, we'll help you along the way," said the one on the left side. She had fiery red hair that went just above her shoulders "The first temple you must seek is the fire temple, the Fire Warrior bears the color red. Until you get his sword, we will not appear." They began to fade even more.

"How are we supposed to get there," I asked.

"Take the map," said the one with black hair "It shows where the temples are, but also where the other warrior are." A rolled up map appeared in to my hands, then the three ladies were gone.

"Well that was weird," muttered Alvin.

"Yes, but it answered your question," I smirked at him.

"Whatever," he said while rolling his eyes "Just open the map." I unrolled it and it showed glowing buildings (they're probably the temples), landscapes and different colored, blinking dots that were moving across the map.

"Look there's the fire temple," said Simon while pointing to a building near a volcano.

"But what are those blinking dots," I asked

"Well they said the map also showed where the others are," said Sam "So the dots must be them and us."

"Yeah," agreed Alvin "See where the red, blue, black and dark pink dots are? That must be us."

"Oh," I said "So then the light green, light pink and maroon dots are Eleanor, Brittany and Brandon. And the purple, dark blue, turquoise and yellow dots must be Jeanette, Justin, Ethan and Tiffany."

"Exactly," said Sam "But where's Theodore?" We looked around the map before Alvin said "Look there he is." And he pointed to a green dot.

"Yeah," said Simon "And it looks like he's... coming towards us?" And as soon as Simon said that, something ran into us.

"Guys I can't believe I found you," we looked up to see Theodore smiling down at us.

"We're glad to see you to Theo," grunted Alvin as he sat up "But next time, you don't have to run us over." Theodore's smile faded when he realized we were all on the ground.

"Oh," he said while me and Sam up "I'm so sorry guys! I should have watched where I was going."

"It's okay Theodore," said Sam while smiling at him "Right guys?" We all nodded in agreement.

"So how did you get here Theodore," asked Simon.

_Flashback (Theodore's p.o.v)_

"_Are you guys okay," I groaned as I hit the ground. When I got no reply, my eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up. I looked around and saw that I was all alone._

_I shakily stood up and softly called "Is anyone there?" I waited a few minutes and there was still no answer._

"_Well looks like I have to find them myself," I mumbled to myself.. I started to walk when I suddenly heard a scream that made my blood go cold, so I picked up my pace a bit. After a while it seemed like everything went calm, but there came two more blood curdling screams. This made me run._

_End of Flashback (back to Allison's p.o.v)_

"After running for a bit, I found you guys," finished Theodore.

"I hope the others are okay," whispered Sam, but it was so quiet that only I could hear it. I grabbed her hand and smiled reassuringly to her.

"So what's your guys story," asked Theodore, we told and showed everything to him.

"That's so cool," said Theodore when I showed him the map "It looks like Eleanor, Brittany are closest to us."

"Yep," agreed Simon "Lets go find them." He then gave me the map back.

"Why are you giving me this," I asked.

"Well they gave it to, so it's only fair that you lead us," he replied with a smirk. I grumbled as I led them to go find the others.

**Okay I know this is also short, but I'm trying my best! Anyways please tell me what you think and review. I do not own AATC**


	5. Finding the Others pt3

**I'm BAAAAAACK! Lol. Anyways, I know I have been gone for a while, but now I'm back. I've decided that I'm going to do stories one at a time until they're finished. I guess just having too much stories overwhelmed me (also with moving and all the drama at school), so that's why I decided that, and this is the first story to be finished (and it will)! Well I'd like to thank everyone for being patient and waiting for my return. You won't believe how grateful I am for that. Well enough of my babble, enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.5 Finding the Others pt.3

Brittany's p.o.v

"Ugh, I hat this place," I complained when my foot got caught on a tree root.

"Come on Brittany," urged Eleanor "The faster we find the others, the faster we can get out of here." Still no matter what she says, I still hate this place. Suddenly I heard a twig snap in front of us.

"Guys wait," I said "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what," asked Eleanor in an exasperated voice. I could tell she was annoyed with me. Then there was a rustle in the bushes not to far from us.

"I-I'm sure it was nothing," stuttered Eleanor as we all huddled closer together. We could tell something was getting nearer. When something came out, we all closed our eyes and screamed as loud as our voices could go.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," we heard a voice yell over our screams "Calm down, it's just us." We opened out eyes to see Ally, Alvin, Simon, Sam and Theodore standing in front of us.

"Oh thank goodness," breathed Eleanor "We thought you were something else."

"It's nice to see you too, Eleanor," said Alvin in a sarcastic voice while rolling his eyes.

"Well if you want a better greeting than maybe you shouldn't sneak up on us like that," I replied with a smirk on my face, which caused him to roll his eyes again.

"Well fighting aside," said Sam, stopping us from fighting any further "Are you guys alright?" We all nodded.

"So how did you guys find us," asked Brandon. They all gave each other knowing nods before going onto their story.

…

"This is crazy," said Brandon after Ally showed us the map "I can't believe it!"

"Well believe it Bro," said Ally while smirking at him.

"What I don't get is why we were chosen," I said.

"I think that's what we all want to know," sighed Simon. Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think the others know," asked Eleanor.

"Probably not," replied back Alvin.

"Which means the faster we find them, the better," said Sam.

"Well lets get going," said Brandon, so Ally got out the map again and we started waking to where Justin, Jeanette, Ethan and Tiffany were.

…

"How much longer," I complained. We had been walking for what seemed like forever.

"Don't worry Britt," Ally assured me "We're almost the-." But she got cut of by a loud crashing noise and the ground shaking. Suddenly it stopped..

"What was that," I asked as we all shakily stood up.

"I don't know," answered Brandon "You four are know-it-alls about this place, what was that?" They all shrugged their shoulders. That's when a giant creature jumped in front of us.

The giant beast had a tail like a lion, a body of a werewolf (so it stood on it's hind legs) and wings like a bat.

"What is that," asked Theodore.

"Oh, I know what it is," said Simon "the chief told me they were called Cantas, they can only be controlled by Warriors of Darkness."

"Then control it Sam," I screeched. There was huge gusts of wind coming at us, so it was hard to yell over it.

"I-I don't know how," she yelled back.

"Well try," yelled Ally while pushing her in front of the Cantas.

Sam and the Cantas stared at each other down before the Cantas lunged for Sam, but Sam rolled out of the way just in time. When she got back up, she grabbed a stick that was next to her. When her fist clenched around it, inky blackness spread across it.. She stood up and threw the stick at the Cantas. It hit the Cantas with so much force that it threw it back and had it lodged between two trees.

"That was freaky," panted Sam when she came back over to us.

"What was," asked Simon.

"The Cantas was talking to me through our minds," she replied back.

"That's so cool," burst out Alvin, which caused Ally to fully punch him on the arm and say "It would be cool if it was saying anything besides freaky. What did it exactly say, Sam?"

"It said that Selena, Queen of all Evil will rule all, then he said and the only she'll do that is to get rid of me." By the time she reached the end of her sentence, her voice got quieter and quieter.

"Well, we won't let her get rid of you," said Theodore "Right guys?" We all nodded. Sam smiled, but then fell to her knees while holding her hands to her ears and screamed in agonizing pain.

We looked over to also see the Cantas of howling in pain also. It broke away from the trees and flew off. When it left, Sam took her hands off her ears and shakily stood up.

"Are you alright Sam," asked Simon. She hesitantly nodded her head.

"What happened," asked Ally.

"I don't really know," replied Sam "I just heard this piercing whistling in my head and also my head started hurting a lot."

"Well something weird is defiantly going on," said Simon "And I don't want to stay here to find out what."

"I agree," piped up Theodore "I suggest we get going."

"Agreed," we all said. Then we started walking, hopping that nothing would happen, but something inside me said that this was only just the beginning.

**Oooo cliffhanger! Well please review and tell me how I did, and if you have any suggestions, I'll take them with open arms. I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Review ^_^!**


	6. Finding the Others pt4

**Hey everyone! Well I'd like to say just one thing, sorry this chapter is so short! I just suffered massive writers block, but I now have a great idea for the next chapter ^_^! Well enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.6 Finding the Others pt.4

Tiffany's p.o.v

Right now there was only one thing I wanted; I wanted to go home. Nothing compared to how much I wanted to go home, well except to know that my brothers, sisters and friends were alright.

Were they separated like we were, or did they get put together? As I was thinking this over, I noticed Justin and Jeanette silently discussing which way to go. See what happened was as we were walking, we got stopped in front of a fork, so Justin and Jeanette were figuring out which way to go.

"Alright," said Justin "We're going on the left side." So then Ethan and I stood up so we could leave, but then we heard a loud roaring noise. We then saw a giant black object...thing...or whatever it was, fly up above us. We all hid behind the big log Ethan and I were sitting on not to long ago, hoping it wouldn't see us. Thankfully, it didn't.

"What was that," whispered Jeanette, but only whispering just to be on the safe side.

"I don't know," replied Justin "But lets get going before it comes back." We all jumped up from our hiding place and started running, just in case it decided to come back. We were making so much noise, though, that I only hoped it didn't hear us.

As we were running, thoughts were rushing through my head. Did that thing get my family? What about my friends? Were they alright? Oh, I hope they are. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they weren't. What about us, what are we supposed to do? We just can't wander this jungle forever, hoping we would find them!

Because I wasn't paying attention, I didn't notice that Justin and Jeanette had stopped in front of me and Ethan. Ethan stopped just in time, but unfortunately for me, I didn't, so I ran straight into Jeanette, causing her to fall face flat onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped "I'm so sorry Jeanette!" Jeanette was about to say something as I helped her off the ground, but Justin shushed her and said "Listen." I practically had to stain my ears just to hear the faint voices in the distant.

"Who is it," asked Ethan after we heard the voices that seemed to get closer and closer. I gasped and said "It's the others!" I ran forward to see that I was right. Ethan, Jeanette and Justin came up right behind me and Justin asked "What happened to you guys, what is this place?" Simon sighed and said "You might want to sit down somewhere, it's a long story."

**Again, sorry for the very short chapter! But I promise a longer and better chapter next time! I do not own AATC, but I do own the Rockettes and Rockmunks. review! You'd make me the happiest girl alive!**


	7. The Fire Temple

**Enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.7 The Fire Temple

Alvin's p.o.v

"That's a lot to take in," sighed Jeanette after we told them everything that happened.

"Well," Ally said "I say we get going. The Fire Temple is where we have to go, so of course we go there first, then we'll see what these ladies say and we can go from there."

"Wow Ally," I said "Who knew you were so driven." She then shot me a death glare before walking ahead. I looked over to see Simon rolling his eyes before following Ally with me close behind.

Ally said we weren't making very good time because it was already dark and that we were only half way through the jungle and that we had to go across this giant desert.

"Then we might as well make camp," Jeanette sighed as she and Sam gathered up some wood for a fire.

We all (yes even me) pitched in to build camp. Sadly, though, all we had to eat was these blue colored looking bananas, but strangely enough they tasted like blueberries. Soon enough we all fell asleep.

The next morning I felt (and heard) multiple people trying to wake me up.

"It's too early," I complained "Let me sleep just a little but longer." I was about to fall back into a deep sleep when I felt water splash onto my face. I sat up in shock to see Simon smirking down at me and Ally and Brittany looking at me rather crossly.

"What was that for," I asked in annoyance as I wiped the water off my face.

"We need to get going early if we want to reach the Fire Temple by tonight," Ally said.

"When was this decided?"

"Last night when you fell asleep."

"Why didn't you guys discuss this when I was awake?"

"Because if you were awake then you would have protested about getting up early," Brittany answered this time "Now come on, we need to get going." I grumbled in protest, but did it anyways.

When I got a good look around I saw the others waiting for me so we could go.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," I said in a defensive tone when I saw their annoyed expressions. Soon after that, we left.

Around noon we arrived at a very large and very barren looking desert.

"Do you think we'll even make it through," asked Justin.

"Well Alvin will since he's the Warrior of Fire," Simon said "But I need to create a water bubble around the rest of us so then we won't dehydrate." They all nodded their heads meaning they understood. Simon created the bubble and we continued on.

As we walked through about a little bit more than half way through the desert, I noticed that through almost through the whole thing it was silent. Although it was probably because everyone was sorta worn down.

I looked over to see the others. They did look as worn down as they originally would (but that's probably because of the water bubble Simon created), except for two; Sam and Brittany.

Brittany looked like she just loved soaking up all that sun. She was practically glowing (literally) and she didn't even look worn down one bit. Sam, although was a whole different story. She looked like she was about ready to die. She was so worn out that she had to lean on Simon for support. It was like someone came and just vacuumed up every bit of energy she had.

"What's up with you Sam," I asked. Though I don't think I'll be getting an answer from her.

"Well she's like this because she is the Warrior of Darkness," Simon answered for her "She doesn't do well in or with direct sunlight. Or any type of sunlight for that matter." Wow, that must suck. Having to not be in the sunlight with out having the feeling of you wanting to die right then and there. Thankfully, though, we finally made it to our destination.

"Well get in there," urged Brittany. I walked forward and entered in. There really wasn't much there except for a sword lodged into a rock.

I walked up to the stone and read the in graving on it. It read; _Ye who pulls out the sword is the Warrior of Fire._ After reading, I gripped my hands on the hilt and pulled. It came clean out.

I walked out of the temple with a triumphant smile and that's when I saw the blinding flash of light.

**Well I hope you enjoyed. I do not own AATC. Review!**


	8. Anata Bayline

**Okay, I guess I have explaining to do, huh? Well first of all I lost my computer, which meant I lost all my files and stuff, so I couldn't type. Secondly I could have gone on my Mom's computer to type, but she wouldn't let me (grrrr) and would only let me get online to check emails and stuff, so I'm like super sorry! Forgive me!**

**Reply to Reviews-**

**The Chipette Protector- Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it! Oh and to reply to you're idea, it's like you read my mind! All I'm saying is that I was going to do that! I guess great minds think a like ;).**

**MunkFever432- Thanks for adding me to your favorite author's list!**

**Alright, well enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Now on to the story!**

Ch.8 Anata Bayline

Simon's p.o.v

When Alvin came out of the temple, a flash of light came. When the temporary blindness went away we saw before us the same three ladies that came to Sam, Ally, Alvin and me.

"As we promised, we are here to help you," the one with red hair said.

"So the next temple you must seek is the Black Temple, the warrior to the temple is clad in Black and Blue," the one with black hair said. As the began to fade, the one with white hair called out "Oh, and just a fair warning; someone is watching you." They then disappeared completely.

"Was that the three ladies you told us about," asked Jeanette. I nodded.

"Hey," said Theodore, getting our attention "Do you think the last part we just heard is good or bad?"

"Well," started Sam "Given the fact she said it was a warning, I'm going with bad. There is a chance that it's good, but it's a very, very slim chance."

In a castle far away

Mystery Person's p.o.v

"Mistress, Mistress," I heard the high pitched nasal voice of one of my minions call out to me as I dozed off on my throne.

"What is it now Antalana," I asked in a bored voice. Antalana came running up to my throne, panting and sputtered out "The Warriors are back, and one of the two crucial ones are about to go to their temple and get their sword!" I jumped up in surprised, but then an evil smile spread across my face.

"Well, I guess guess we'll have to get the two and bring them here," I laughed evilly before I yelled at Antalana "Get, Atana! We're going in a road trip."

In the Jungle

Simon's p.o.v

"Ugh, Sam," whined Brittany "Why did we have to go get yours next? This is taking forever!"

"It's about the same distance as Alvin's," replied Sam, while shooting a glare at Brittany "If not less."

"Well maybe you're wrong." Brittany's voice was now like acid.

"Well maybe you're just lazy."

"How dare you say that to me!" Brittany and Sam were just about to lunge at each other before Justin pulled Sam back and Jeanette pulled back Brittany.

"Why are they fighting like this," Tiffany asked me as we watched Justin and Jeanette tried to keep there holds on Sam and Brittany "They've been bickering the whole way! They've never fought like this before."

"It's because their warrior instincts are starting to kick in," a voice above us said. Sam and Brittany stopped trying to go at each other and looked up with the rest of us.

"What do you mean," asked Eleanor.

"More importantly, who are you," then asked Justin.

"Well to answer the first question," the person above us said "She's darkness and she's light, they're complete opposites! Of course the two don't get along! All the other Dark and Light warriors fought, it's only natural. And to answer the other question, I am Anata Bayline, Queen of all Evil." She then floated to the ground and we could get a clear view of her.

Her hair was midnight black black that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were bright red and she wore a long dark blue dress with a black crown on top of her head. She looked no older than us.

I didn't like where the conversation was going and neither did Alvin, so we both pulled out our swords. Anata noticed and she said "Now, now no need to be hasty. Just hand over the Warriors of Darkness and Light nicely and we won't have any trouble." When Alvin and I just move in front of the others she sighed and said "Fine, but I didn't want it to come to this." Suddenly two people materialized from behind her.

The first looked just like her except her hair was cut shorter, she had no crown, the dress was black and super short. Also her eyes were just white. The other one had blonde hair, a red dress and had the exact same eyes as the first.

"This is Atana, my combat partner," said Anata while pointing to the one with black hair "And this is Antalana, one of my minions." She then pointed to the one with blonde hair. The three nodded at one another. Atana then lunged at Alvin and Anata lunged at me. Antalana stayed back.

During the battle I was having with Anata, I saw why Antalana hung back from the battle. Turns out when Alvin and I wasn't looking, she made everyone behind us unconscious and was heading toward Brittany and Sam.

Alvin must have also saw what she was doing because he easily dodged Atana and ran at Antalana and cut her on the cheek.

She slightly screamed in pain, but seemed unfazed by it. The cut magically disappeared and she blasted Alvin into a tree. She then quickly ran to Sam and but some sort of bracelet on her wrist.

While Anata was distracted by the scene that unfolded, I pushed her back and ran towards Sam and Brittany to help, but before I could reach them, Sam disappeared along with Anata, Atana and Antalana.

Even though they weren't there anymore, I could still hear Anata scream at Alvin and me "You may have been able to save the Warrior of Light, but I _will _be back!"

**Oooo cliffhanger! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait! Please review and I do not own AATC. **


	9. Into the Darkness She Went

**Well here it is, A new chapter! Yeahyaaaaa! (I think I've been watching to much Regular Show. Ha ha ^_^)**

**Reply to reviews.**

**RubberDucky911- I'm glad ya like it so much ^_^!**

**Well enjoy and sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.9 Into the Darkness She Went

Samantha's p.o.v

When I regained consciousness I noticed that I was in a dark cell. I sat up and my head started to beat in pain. I gasped at the pain and I held my head hoping it would help the pain go away, but sadly it didn't.

"What happened," I groaned. I wasn't really expecting a reply, so I jumped in surprise when I heard someone out of the cell say "Well, well, well look who's finally awake." Soon the cell opened to show a girl a little older than me. She had dark brown hair and eyes. She wore black leather pants and a red sleeveless leather shirt. She also had loads of black makeup all over her face.

"I am Analeah and I am here to take you to the Mistress, Anata," she said. She started coming towards me, but I backed away and said "Stay away from me." She sighed and said "Mistress said you might act like this." She then pulled out a silver box with a red button on it.

When she pressed the red button I felt a shock wave come through the bracelet on me and enter my body. Electrocuting me. Causing me pain.

"Now, will you be a good little warrior and come with me," she asked in a sickly sweet voice that made me just want to crawl under a rock. I nodded and let her grab my arm to take me out of the cell.

Around me cell were a lot of other cells (and when I say a lot I mean _a lot_) filled with people dressed like Analeah except a lot more showy.

"Well look who decided to join the party," cackled one of the many people in one of the many cells. Her saying that caused everyone else to laugh.

If Analeah wasn't so scary I would have cling to her in fright. Well actually I would have ran away if she didn't have the power to electrocute me and the only power I knew was that throwing thing. What did I have close to me that I could throw?

It was only a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours when we finally reached the throne room.

"Here is the warrior you requested," Analeah said before bowing and leaving the throne room.

It was silent for a while as Anata studied me.

"Does everybody's name start with A around here," I asked sarcasticly no longer able to take the silence. Anata chuckled darkly at my question and said "You Warriors of Darkness are all so critical."

"What do you want with me," I whispered.

"Just to take over your body," she smiled evilly.

"I won't let you."

"I don't think you have a choice." She then pointed her hand at me and I was engulfed be darkness once again.

**Ya, sorry the chapter is so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review and I do not own AATC.**


	10. The Light Temple

**Sorry for such the long wait! Although, as I promised here is a new chapter, but before we continue here is some replies to reviews.**

**xfearlessPurple21x-Of course I remember you! Glad to hear from you again! I'm glad you like it!**

**Anonymous-Of course I would be interested to see the crossover with the Darkmunks and more, let me know when you start doing that!**

**Karenkook- I'm glad you like them ^_^, I spent a very long time creating them, it's good to see that people like them! Oh and thanks for putting this on the story alert!**

**Well enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.10 The Light Temple

Brandon's p.o.v

After we regained consciousness and after Sam disappeared, everything was in utter chaos. I don't think I've seen everybody freak out this much.

Brittany and Simon were just staring at the spot Sam was at while Alvin was trying to have them do something besides just stand there. Ally looked like she was on the verge of tears, unlike Tiffany who was already bawling and Theodore was comforting her. Eleanor was holding her head while muttering "What are we going to do?" Over and over again as Ethan tried to get her to stop. Also Jeanette and Justin were in a 'heated' conversation (or fighting as I would rather like to say). What was I doing? I was standing watching the chaos all go down.

"Everybody calm down," I yelled at everyone, which caused all of them to look at me "We just all need to calm down and think of a plan to get Sam back."

"Brandon's right," Jeanette started "I remember that Anata said she wanted Sam _and _Brittany, so shouldn't we go to Brittany's temple?" Everybody nodded.

"Well lead the way Ally," Alvin said before we all headed to the temple.

…

Thankfully, Ally said the Light Temple wasn't to far away from where we were, so we got there in no time.

The Light Temple was right in the middle of a giant grove that had flowers all around the edge. We barely even made one step into the grove when all these glittery things started flying towards us.

It took me a little while to realize that they weren't just some glittery things, they were actually fairies. When they reached us, the fairies looked at the girls in disgust, but then turned to the rest of us (meaning us boys) and smiled in a flirtatious way.

"Do you need something boys," asked (what looked like) the leader of the group of fairies.

"Actually we were-" Ally started (obliviously annoyed about the fairies just paying attention to us and not them), but the fairy leader cut her off by saying "I wasn't talking to you, girlie."

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that," Brittany said, but before the fairy could say anything , she continued with "We came here so that I could go into the Light Temple and get my sword so then I can save one of my best friends! Now move aside." The fairy leader scoffed and said "As if you would be the Warrior of Light.", but she and her group moved to the side so we could pass.

Brittany was a little hesitant to enter, but she did. It wasn't very long before Brittany emerged with with a sword that looked like pure silver.

We were just just about to leave the grove when the fairy leader came up to Brittany and said "I'm sorry for being mean and selfish, so for my apology I'm giving you this." She then gave Brittany a wooden looking whistle "Whenever you blow this whistle my fairy friends and I will come and help you with whatever you want. Good luck with your friend and all. Oh and by the way, my name is Naomi." And with that Naomi and her fairies disappeared.

Looks like we are one step closer to finding Sam.

**Liked it? Hated it? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I do not own AATC.**


	11. And So The Blood Bath Begins

**Reply to reviews-**

**xFearlessPurple21x-I'm SO glad you still love it! Oh, and thanks for reviewing my story so much, it means a lot to me ^_^!**

**The Chipette Protector-Very good questions to ask, but you don't have to wait any longer!**

**Alright so before I begin the next chapter, I have a favor to ask. I need to add OC's to this story! These OC's will be past Warriors that the gang will meet later in the story. If you are interested in putting your OC (it doesn't have to be a chipmunk, it can be whatever you like, like a human, bird, fairy etc.) in this story, here are the requirements. First I need to know what your OC looks like (this includes what they wear and accessories). Also I need to know how they act. Upon how they act is how I will determine what Warrior they will be. Here are the list of Warriors that your OC will be chosen from- the Warrior of Fire, Warrior of Water, Warrior of Nature, Warrior of Light, Warrior of Space, Warrior of Animals, Warrior of Time, Warrior of Wind (or Air), Warrior of Purity, Warrior of Electricity, Warrior of Darkness and Warrior of Sound (or Music). Also, one more thing; if you summit an OC, you have to have an account with , if you don't, I will have no way to contact you and that's why you have to have an account. One more thing about your OC, I'll also need the name, oh and please tell me what species it is (remember I said it doesn't have to be a chipmunk).**

**Whew, what a long authors not! Anyways, one more thing before I continue with the story. I have a new poll up, so go check it out if ya want. Well enough of my rambling, on with the story! Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.**

Ch.11 And So The Blood Bath Begins

Justin's p.o.v

In a way, we were stuck. We didn't know what to do next. The three ladies ladies who showed up at Alvin's temple, didn't show up at Brittany's, so now we didn't know if we should go out and find Sam or go and get the rest of the group's swords, just to be on the safe side.

"Oh dear," and eerily familiar voice echoed around us "Looks like our little hero's don't know what to do!"

"Show yourself Anata," Brandon yelled out as we turned to look for the evil queen.

"You mean like this," Anata's voice seemed more clear when she materialized from behind us.

"What have you done with Sam," Simon yelled at Anata as we whirled around to face her.

"Oh, you mean _my _Warrior of Darkness," When Anata said that, Sam materialized from behind her.

Sam was wearing a long sleeved, pure black dress that went to her ankles. The dress had red sparkles on it, so it seemed to shimmer crimson when she moved, it also had a shiny black silk ribbon that tied in a bow in the back around her waist. Also her hair wasn't in her regular pony tail, it was loose. Even with a different outfit, she still looked like the same Sam, but something was off.

"Why is she wearing that," asked Ally to no one in particular.

"That's her warrior armor," Simon answered her "Every girl warrior has an outfit similar to that."

"Sam," Tiffany cried Sam's name in joy and started to run to her, but before Tiffany could reach her, Sam held her palm out and black threads came out of her hand, making Tiffany fly back to us.

That's when I noticed what was off with Sam. Her eyes were pure white and soulless just like Atana's and Antalana's were.

"She made her one of them," I whispered to Simon. He lifted his eyes to Sam's and realization dawned on his face.

"Give us back our friend," Simon shouted at Anata.

"No," she simple stated with a smirk on her face.

"Then we'll take her back," Brittany spoke up as she, Alvin and Simon pulled out their swords.

Anata's face went stone hard at the words and that's when Atana and Antalana stepped out from behind her.

"Take care of them," Anata said while waving her hand at Brittany, Simon and Alvin.

That's when Sam pulled out her sword. It was the color black. The black color, though, almost looked inky, so it appeared to swirl around as if something was in there just itching to get out.

While Alvin, Brittany and Simon were distracted by Sam's sword, she, Atana and Antalana lunged. Sam went for Brittany while Atana went for Alvin (like before), but what surprised me was that, instead of hanging back from the battle like last time, Antalana lunged for Simon.

Sam fought Brittany like she had used that sword all her life. She easily blacked all of Brittany's blows, but even though she had trouble doing so, Brittany also blocked all of Sam's.

I pulled my eyes away from the battle long enough, to see Anata slowly disappear.

"Guys look,"I whispered to the rest of the group. They followed their eyes from the battle to where I was pointing. They started looking around frantically when they noticed that the spot Anata was standing, was empty.

"Looking for me," Anata's voice said behind us. We spun around to see Anata holding Jeanette. She tried to break away from Anata's grip, but she was to strong.

"Do it now, Antalana," Anata barked at Antalana.

Antalana easily stepped pass Simon when he lunged at her with his sword. She then nodded at Sam and Sam quickly pinned Brittany to the ground. Upon doing that, Antalana ran over to Brittany and tried to put some sort of bracelet on her, but when it touched Brittany's skin, it zapped Antalana.

"She's to pure now that she has her sword," Antalana yelled at Anata.

"It doesn't matter now, I have the Warrior of Space," Anata yelled back before she smirked at us and said "I told you I'd be back." And with that, she, Jeanette, Atana, Antalana and Sam disappeared into thin air.

**Yes, I finally have it typed! I hoped you liked it! Please review and don't forget to sign up your OC! I do not own AATC, but I wish I did.**


	12. The Stone of Powers

**Reply to reviews-**

**The Chipette Protector-Very good questions indeed, but all will be revealed in this next chapter! Oh, and I'm glad like it ^_^**

**Okay, before I begin the chapter, I would just like to say a _big _thanks to The Chipette Protector for helping write this story and giving me such great ideas! Alright, enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!**

Ch.12 The Stone of Powers

Jeanette's p.o.v

The last thing I saw before Anata made me pass out was my friends and family frantically trying to save me, Brittany and trying to get Sam back to reality. When Anata made us disappear, that's when I passed out.

When I woke up I was bound by metal cuffs around my wrists and my ankles. I was about five feet above the ground in a standing position. I looked over to see Sam in the same predicament as I was.

Sam looked like the same as before, except she was in her regular cloths. Although, instead of her eyes being white, they were a dull black, as if she had been shut down.

"Good, you're awake," A creepy yet familiar voice said. I looked back to see Anata step out of the shadows. Although instead of the evil smirk that was always there on her face, was now a frown of sadness. Actually now that I look closer, Anata looked more pale and hallow.

"Jeanette, do you see this stone," Anata sighed as she held out a small white stone hanging on a silver chain "This stone is call 'The Stone of Powers'. It holds all my power. It's essentially my life source and now it's dying." Why is she telling me all this? "With is dying, I'm dying.

"At first I thought I needed both the Warriors of Light and Dark to help the stone, but turns out all I need is you." A wicked smile then came onto her face.

She made the table the bindings were connected to lay down flat, so I was staring at the ceiling. The ceiling then opened up to show a big full moon.

"Gaze upon the moon, Jeanette," Anata said to me "Call upon it's power and transfer it into my stone." I quickly snapped my eyes shut and said "I won't do it." I heard Anata sigh and say "I thought you might say that."

I felt my mind go all fuzzy, I also couldn't control myself. My eyes opened and I was doing what Anata wanted me to do. I struggled to get back into control of myself, but it was no use.

After I was done doing Anata's bidding, I felt myself come back in control. I also felt really drained, like somebody had sucked all the energy out of my body.

"Good job Jeanette," Anata said with her signature smirk "Now all I have to do is this." Before I could ask what "this" meant, in one swift motion, Anata stuffed the stone into my hand.

When the stone touched my skin, an electric jolt went into my body. Also the stone seemed to burn my hand the longer I held it. By the time Anata took the stone out of my hand, I was gasping for air.

"What did you do to me," I gasped.

"I duplicated your powers," Anata said in a tone that said it should have been oblivious.

She then put the stone into Sam's hand. Sam's body jerked a bit, but still stayed in it's shut down form. Then without another word, Anata left the room.

Once she left, the tiredness of me not having any energy finally caught up with me. I know I shouldn't sleep, but my eyelids just felt to heavy to keep open. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

…

Thankfully I woke up just in time to see Anata walk in with another figure behind her, but it was to dark to see who it was.

Jeanette, I'd like you to meet someone," Anata said while smiling evilly "Jeanette, meet Jeanette." Then the figure that had been following Anata stepped next to her from out of the shadows. It was a clone of me. In her hand was a sword. Even though I've never seen that sword before in my life, I felt a sudden connection with it.

"That's more sword," I whispered, but mostly to myself.

"Good observation Jeanette," Anata said in a mocking voice. She then turned to the clone of me and said "You know what to do." The clone ran off and Anata laughed darkly before turning back to me and saying "Say goodbye to your friends, Warrior of Space."

**Oooo, what's going to happen next? Find out when the next chapter comes out! Sorry for such the long wait! Please review! I don't own AATC**


	13. The Guardians of the Warriors

**Reply to reviews-**

**The Chipette Protector-I know, it's not good! Well, you won't have to wait much longer!**

**MunkFever432-Ha ha, I'm glad you like it :)! I do try my best and thank you for all the compliments! Oh, and it's fine that you haven't been able to review every single chapter, I'm just glad you at least review once in a while.**

**xFearlessPurple21x-Thank you!**

**Ruby560-Thank you for putting this story on your favorite story list!**

**Okay, I'm SO sorry for such the long wait. My grandpa died recently and me being the forgetful person I am, forgot to bring my notebook which I was using to write this story before I type with all the mistakes (well most of them) fixed! Again sorry, but please enjoy and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

Ch.13 Guardians of the Warriors

Ethan's p.o.v

"Great. She won again," Ally said while folding her arms and pouting.

"She hasn't won yet," a voice flitted through the air.

"Who was that," I asked while looking around. Then, as if to answer my question, a bright light appeared and when it died down, it showed a lady with fiery red hair.

"Hey I know you," Alvin said "You showed up at my temple along with two other people." The lady smiled a bit and said "Indeed I did and I would like formally introduce myself. My name is Aisling and I am the guardian for the Warrior of Fire."

"Wait," Eleanor said while holding up her hand, as if to physically stop her talking "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Aisling said "That I watch over Alvin and see if he ever needs help. If he ever does, I come down to help."

"Hold on," Brittany said "If you're Alvin's 'guardian' then why didn't you come down to help us or whatever? If you did then we'd still have Jeanette and possible even Sam!"

"That's why I am here," Aisling continued "But it's not safe to talk here. Everyone grab onto my arm." Everybody was a little hesitant but grabbed her arm anyways.

"Everyone hold on tight and don't let go," she warned us. Before any of us could ask what she meant, a light surrounded us. I then felt my body slowly disappear.

…

When we reappeared we were in a giant white room. In the middle there was twelve marble white thrones, but the two middle ones were slightly larger then the rest.

Also there was about ten girls (that all looked around the same age Aisling) sitting in the thrones yelling loudly at each other except for one.

She was part of the three that had showed up at Alvin's temple. She was the one with white hair and she was tapping her fingers on the armrest with an annoyed look on her face. When she noticed all of us, she bolted back up in straight sitting position and yelled with a loud, booming voice "Silence!" The nine then went into silence and gasped when they saw us.

"Thanks for bringing them Aisling," the one with white hair said "You may sit down." Then without a word, Aisling went and sat down in the slightly smaller throne next to her.

"Welcome Warriors," the white haired lady said "I bet you are wondering why you are here." She only paused for a moment, not giving us any time to say anything before she continued on "Well we wanted to let you know why we haven't been exactly helping you lately.

"See, Anata has been our enemy for quite some time now and we never really saw her as a big threat, until now. We never thought she would go to such drastic levels as to steal Samantha."

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything," asked Brandon "and she likes to be called Sam."

"Well what happens when a Warrior is converted to the bad side," she continued "Is that their guardian disappears along with their good and that's what has happened with Samantha and her guardian."

"And," asked Alvin in annoyance.

"And it's very vital that we have every single guardian here and the only way we can her back is if the warrior converts back to good or is killed, so we have been to trying to get Samantha to over come Anata's spell and be good again. That's why we haven't been able to watch or help you." Once she was done Brittany then stepped forward and said "Again, she likes to be called Sam, not Samantha. Also we'd like to help." She smiled at Brittany's words and then said "Welcome aboard."

**Whew, finally got it done! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I do not own AATC.**


	14. The Temple of Nature

**Reply to reviews-**

**Anonymous-I don't quite understand what you are asking, like do you want me to explain which character is which Warrior?**

**Spring-Heel-Jaqueline-HA HA HA HA! I'm sorry, I couldn't help but laugh so much at your review that you gave me! Also, I got you're OC's, and if I haven't already, then I will tell you which one of your OC's is which Warrior soon.**

**The Chipette Protector-I'm glad you're liking it!**

**Alight hey there peeps! I don't really have much to say except that I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been studying for a math and an English placement test at my new school, so I haven't been really able to type/write. Again sorry, but thank you so much for you patience! Also, I still need four more OC's for the past Warriors, so if you have nay please PM the info on them, thanks! Alright, onto the story! Enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.14 The Temple of Nature

Brittany's p.o.v

"And remember," Aisling said as we all stepped on a white platform "You're on your own." Before any of us could ask or say anything, a bright light surrounded us and we were transported back to where Aisling found us.

"Alright Brittany," Ally said while turning towards me "DO you have the list she gave you?" I nodded while pulling out a piece of paper and said "It says the next temple we need to go to is the Temple of Nature and the warrior for that temple is glad in lime green and yellow." I then turned to Tiffany and said "Looks like it's your turn." She looked a little nervous, but she nodded, so we went to go to the Temple of Nature.

…

Thankfully, we didn't have to go that far to get to the temple. When Tiffany was about half way up the steps, she looked back at us. We all made hand motions to tell her to keep going. She looked back at the temple with uncertainty, but went inside anyways.

It wasn't long before she came back out, but something was different.

"Hey where are you going Tiff," Brandon asked when she started walking towards the meadow next to the temple. She didn't answer, so we followed her.

By the time we reached the edge of the meadow, Tiffany was already in the middle. When she completely stopped, something ran to the inside of her body.

"Tiffany," we all yelled at her, hoping that nothing bad happened to her. When she didn't respond, we all walked inside of the meadow, but when we stepped a foot inside, Tiffany's head snapped toward us. Her eyes were electric green (that meant the whites were also green) and she yelled "Stay out of my meadow!" She then stretched out her arms and all these vines came at us. Before we had time to react, the vines wrapped around out bodies and pinned us against the trees, then they started taking our swords. Thankfully my right hand was free and I made a grab for my sword, but I grabbed the blade and it cut my hand.

I didn't know what I was to do. My hand was wounded and I didn't have my sword. Something then told me to reach my hand out to the beam of sunlight that was coming through the branches of the tree I was pinned against, so I put my hand under the light and my hand completely healed. That's when I realized something.

"Alvin," I said while looking over at him as he struggled against the vines "Use your fire powers to burn the vines and we can see whats wrong with Tiffany." Alvin nodded and burned the vines that binned him.

Tiffany then started to scream in pain as soon as his fire touched the vines. Alvin's mouth went into a thin line at the sound, but he kept going.

By the time Alvin was finished with the last vine, something came out of Tiffany's body. It was a girl around our age. She had dull red hair and pale skin. Although her hair looked like maple leafs and her cloths were made out of leafs and grass. Before she could try and get away, Alvin and Brandon went and grabbed her by the arms.

"What are we going to do with her," Eleanor asked.

"Don't hurt her," Tiffany called as she ran over to us.

"What makes you say that," I asked her.

"When she went inside of me, I felt what she was feeling," Tiffany explained "And the only reason why she did what she did was because she thought we were going to ruin her meadow."

"Why would you think we would do that," Ally asked he girl.

"Because the last Warrior of Nature tried getting rid of my meadow," she replied "And I couldn't take any chances."

"Wait," Theodore said "How did you get inside of Tiffany's body?"

"I'm a Dryad," she said as if it was oblivious. Well I guess that explains all the leafs and grass.

"Do you have a name," asked Tiffany. The Dryad nodded and said "My name is Euthalia."

"Well Euthalia," Tiffany said as she bent down to look her in the eyes "I promise I will do everything in my power to keep this meadow safe." Euthalia smiled and said "Thank you." I looked over at Alvin who was next to me.

"Alvin," I said while raising my eyebrow "Are you crying?" He sniffed while wiping his eyes and said "No, I just have something in my eye." I rolled my eyes as he and Brandon let the Dryad go.

We said our goodbyes and left the meadow.

**Well what did ya think. Liked it, hated it, loved it? Let me know in a review! Remember, I still need four more OC's! Hey, I just want to know how many people actually read my author notes, so if you're reading this, please put the word Gladiators in your review, thanks! I do not own AATC.**


	15. Jeanette?

**Reply to Reviews**

**Spring-Heel-Jaqueline-Ha ha, thanks, I try my hardest! Awesome, good to know! I also love the names! Lovely, I loved the sneak peak! Oh and THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for putting that up on your fourteenth chapter, you won't believe how much that means to me!**

**The Chipette Protector-I think a lot will be revealed in this chapter ;).**

**Karenkook-I know right? I thought it would be funny to put that little bit in there.**

**AATCROCKS02-Well if you want to know more about Alvin and Ally being together, you can always go check out my story 'Meet the Rockettes and Rockmunks'. I think a lot of your questions will be revealed in this chapter ;). Oh, and I'm SO glad you like this story! It means a lot! I'm glad you also like the Alvin/Ally pairing! **

**Wow, are we already on the fifteenth chapter? I would like to thank everybody who is/has been reviewing this story. I'd also like to especially thank Spring-Heel-Jacqueline and The Chipette Protector for helping me a lot with this story! It mean a lot to me, it really does! Well, enough with my jabbering, enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.15 Jeanette?

Brandon's p.o.v

The next temple we were supposed to go to is the Temple of Sound. Turns out that's Eleanor's temple. It was pretty silent as we walked to the temple, but that's when we heard something move in the bushes.

Instinctively, Simon, Alvin and Brittany pulled out their swords. Tiffany was a little hesitant to, but pulled her sword out anyways.

"Is that you guys," a small timid voice asked from the bushes.

"Jeanette," asked Brittany in confusion as she lowered her sword. Soon Jeanette stepped out of the thick bushes that surrounded the jungle and into out sight. Everybody broke out into huge grins when we saw her and ran up to hug her.

"We thought you were taken from Anata," Brittany said in surprise as everybody let go of Jeanette.

"Well I was," Jeanette said "Anata took control of me and made me go into the Space Temple, but when I grabbed me sword somethin happened with Anata's control and I broke free, so I ran away with my sword and went to go find you guys."

"Well it's good to have you back," Eleanor said while smiling at Jeanette. I looked over at Ally to see her scrunch up her face in confusion and ask "Hey Jeanette, where did you get that necklace?" Jeanette fingered the necklace around her neck. It was a plain white stone on a thin sliver chain.

"What are you talking about," Jeanette asked in confusion "I've been wearing this necklace the whole time."

"Well I can see why we haven't noticed it till now," Eleanor chimed in. Everybody shrugged and Tiffany said "It's getting pretty late. We should probably set up camp for the night and go to the temple tomorrow." Everybody nodded in agreement and started making their beds out of leafs, grass and moss.

…

I was awaken during the middle of the night by sounds of rustling. I opened my eyes and sat up groggily to see Jeanette bending over Brittany.

"Jeanette," I asked in confusion, which caused her to jump and spin around to face me "What are you doing to Brittany?"

"Nothing," she said quickly "I was just, uh..." but her sentence trailed off and her snapped towards the direction to the Temple of Sound. As soon as she did that, the rest of the girls snapped up from laying down and looked the same direction as Jeanette. After a few minutes of them staring at the path, they got up and started walking dreamily down the path that led to the temple.

"What are you guys doing," I asked as I got up. When they didn't reply, I started to get a funny feeling.

…

It didn't take me that long for me to wake up the others and to start following the girls. After about ten minutes of following them, we finally reached the Temple of Sound.

In front of the temple were four men who were speaking some kind of foreign language. When they saw the girls approached, they seemed pleased.

That's when one of them pointed at Eleanor and said something. At the words, the other three and the one who spoke said something to Eleanor while pointed to the Temple of Sound. Eleanor nodded slowly and Walked inside.

When she walked inside, two of the four men ran off into the village next to the temple and before Eleanor could come out the temple, the came back with a pale green and gold throne. Soon after Eleanor came out, sword in hand and sat down in the throne. The same two men who brought the throne, picked it up and took Eleanor back to the village.

The first man who spoke turned toward the rest of the girls and told to them to do something while pointing to the village, Soon the girls started following Eleanor towards the village.

"What are we going to do," Ethan asked to no one in particular.

"You need to go and save them," a female voice said behind us. We turned around to see Euthalia leaning on a tree.

"Euthalia," asked Theodore asked in confusion "What are you doing here?"

"My people were mad at me that I let you guys leave the meadow," the Dryad explained "So they kicked me out."

"That's terrible," Simon said **(I almost forgot he was there XD) **and Justin nodded in agreement. Euthalia shrugged like it was no big deal and asked "So are you gonna save them or what?"

"How," I asked her. She smirked and said "I have a plan."

Brittany's p.o.v

"What are we going to do," Tiffany asked while going into hysterics "How are we going to get out? Are we going to be okay?" We lost our swords to those weird men and we were locked in a jail cell that had no effect against our little powers that we had without our swords.

"Whoa" Ally said while grabbing her sister's shoulders "Everything is going to be okay, just calm down." Tiffany took some breaths and nodded when she was calm. After that little episode, I looked over at my sister. She was sitting on the floor with a distressed look on her face and she was fiddling with the necklace she was wearing.

"Jeanette," I said, causing her to look up at me "You okay?" She nodded, but then quirked up an eyebrow and asked "Are _you _okay?" I rolled my eyes and said "Well besides the fact that we are in a jail cell waiting for who-knows-what is going to happen to us. Yeah I'm fine."

Before anything else could be said, we heard footsteps coming towards our cell. We all looked out the bars to see Eleanor coming. We all would have been relieved if it weren't for the fact that Eleanor was still under the spell that was caused by the strange men. When she reached the our cell she said "Allison Comell, you come with me first." Ally seemed to pale a bit at the words and she asked "What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to turn you all into crystal so the Myshlees' can worship you," Eleanor replied as if it was obvious. She then opened the cell and grabbed Ally then closed the cell back up so fast, we didn't have time to react. As Eleanor dragged Ally down the hall, Ally tried to break away (but Eleanor had a good strong, grip on her) and was yelling "No, don't do this to me! I'm too young to be crystallized!" Eleanor growled and said "You're so noisy!" She then waved her hand and Ally was instantly silent.

Ally closed her mouth, eyes wide in shock. She opened her mouth again and tried to make noise, but none came out. Before anything else could happen, Eleanor pulled her into a room at the end of the hall.

Allison's p.o.v

Eleanor pulled me into a room and started to lock the door.

"Are you ready to get crystallized," Eleanor asked me as she locked all the many locks on the door, but she then laughed darkly and said "Oh wait, you can't talk can you?" She then turned around and started to crystallize me from the feet up.

What was I going to do? No one could help m now. I haven't even saved my sister yet! And then there's Alvin... I'm going to miss him. Especially those beautiful eyes- Wait! Did I just say that? I don't like Alvin! Or do I- NO! Well... I sighed and for the first time in my life, I admitted to myself that I am in love with Alvin Seville.

Brittany's p.o.v

We all sighed in despair as Ally was probably being crystallized right now and one of us was next. That's when we heard multiple footsteps running down the hallway. We looked out of the bars in confusion to see the boys and Euthalia (what was she doing here?) running towards our cell.

"Oh thank goodness," Tiffany breathed in relief.

"Euthalia," I asked in confusion "What are you doing here and how did all of you get in here?"

"Long story," Euthalia said. That's when Simon turned the bars to ice and Alvin melted them.

"Guys, where's Ally," Brandon asked while he took count of us as we stepped out of the jail cell. Tiffany, Jeanette and I looked at each other with dread.

"Where is she," Alvin demanded.

"She's in that room down there," I said "But, Alvin she's already-" But I didn't have time to finish my sentence because Alvin was already half way down the hall. We then followed him.

…

When we got to the room, the door had already been melted and Eleanor was knocked to the ground. We looked over to see Alvin getting ready to break the crystal with his sword.

"Alvin, don't" Simon warned him "If you smash the crystal Ally will be smashed along with it." Alvin stopped himself when he heard the news, but now Eleanor was back on her feet and rounded on Simon.

All of us watched him and Eleanor fight, not knowing what to do. That's when Ethan gasped with an idea. Right now, Simon was losing because he didn't want to hurt Eleanor. He was about to be crushed with her sword when Ethan ran up to push him away and pulled Eleanor into a kiss.

We were all shocked at his bold move. I mean, everybody knew they liked each other (even though they were oblivious) I never thought he ha the guts, but when they broke apart and Eleanor had a dazed look on her face, I realized what he did. He broke the hypnotism spell.

"Ethan," she asked in confusion, she then looked over at the crystallized Ally, gasped and asked "Did I do that?" We all nodded sadly and Alvin asked "Think you can uncrystallize **(Is that even a word?) **her?" Eleanor nodded, but before she could I said "Oh, don't forget to unmute her also." Eleanor turned to look at me with a mortified look on her face and asked "I muted her too?" I nodded and she sighed and turned back to face Ally.

Eleanor blinked the crystal seemed to melt away. When Ally was completely uncrystallized **(again, is that even a word?) **she gasped for air and said "Ugh, I _hate _being crystallized!" That's when Alvin came up and hugged her. She seemed surprised at this first, but eventually hugged him back.

…

When we went outside, Eleanor explained to the village of men that their creepy customs are not okay, they listened to her (but only because she's the Warrior of Sound) and promised not to continue with it, then let us out of the village safely. We walked a little ways and that's when we heard rustling in the bushes.

**Oooo, cliffhanger! Yeah, I know some of you might be mad at me right now *ducks randomly thrown chair*, but I promise I will have the next chapter up ASAP! Please review! I do not own AATC.**


	16. There's Two of Them?

**Reply to reviews-**

**AATCROCKS02-**** You're welcome! Uh...I don't know how I write like this...it just comes to me I guess. It's a really great idea, I'll defiantly think about it! It's fine, I figures it was you anyways. I'm really glad you like my writing! It makes me feel really good and makes me want to continue this story! Again thank you ****_sooooooo _much!**

**Karenkook-**** You're gonna have to read to find out ;).**

**YoDj-**** I'm glad you like it!**

**MunkFever432-**** Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Also, like I said with Karenkook, you're gonna have to read to find out what's up with Jeanette's necklace ;).**

**The Chipette Protector-**** Thanks, it's makes me feel good that people don't mind that I made up some words!**

**Alright, well not much to say except that I started school, so I may be updating a little bit later from now on, but it's not for sure! Well enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.16 There's Two of Them?

Ethan's p.o.v

A tall figure stepped out of the bushes, surprising us at who we saw.

"Jeanette," we all yelled in surprise. We then looked at the Jeanette next to us. She seemed a little distressed, as if one of her secrets had been revealed to everybody. Her eyes searched around for what to say when she finally stuttered out "T-that must be a clone that Anata sent out!"

"You're the clone," the other Jeanette accused out Jeanette.

"Okay, there's only one way to settle this," Ally intervened "We'll have a little questionnaire to see who is who. When's my birthday?"

"October thirty-first," both Jeanettes replied. Ally seemed to think for a little bit before asking "What's Sam's favorite song and by who?"

"The Scientist by Coldplay," they both answered again. Ally for a minute before snapping her fingers and asking "Has Justin kissed you yet?" Justin then turned to Ally at the question and gave her a look that said "Why in the world would you ask that?" Ally waved off his look and our Jeanette instantly said "No." While the other Jeanette's face went bright red and stuttered "N-no. W-why would he?" Ally smirked then pointed at our Jeanette and said "That's the clone Jeanette." The clone frowned and tried to run away, but Alvin tackled her to the ground, took away the sword she had and threw it to Jeanette, but asked her if that was the real sword. Jeanette nodded and was about to say something, but the clone kicked Alvin off and stood up. She turned to face Jeanette and smirked when her hand started shimmering, that's when Jeanette's sword was duplicated.

She advanced towards Jeanette, sword in hand, and when she was close enough, she created a see through purple bubble around both of them. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Eleanor and Tiffany tried to get through the bubble by using their powers and swords, but it was no use.

"We can't get through," Simon sighed after one last hit. When he said that, the clone laughed evilly and said to Jeanette "Looks like it's just you and me." Then started attacking her. Eleanor then grabbed my hand on fear. We looked at each other and slightly smiled, turned back to see the fight.

By now the clone had Jeanette on her knees and was about to finish the fight y hitting Jeanette with one blow. Before she did, though, she laughed darkly and said to Jeanette "You're just a pathetic, weak, little thing. Any last words?" At the words, something new flashed in Jeanette's eyes. Something that none of us has seen before.

"Yeah, I do," growled Jeanette "You're the pathetic one!" That's when Jeanette pushed the clone back and fired a beam of light out of her sword towards the clone. When the beam of light hit the clone, it fell down and lied there motionless as the bubble disappeared.

Before any of us could make a move, there was deafening CRACK and Anata Bayline stood in front of us.

"You ruin everything," she screamed at us. She growled and ripped the necklace off the clone Jeanette, which caused the clone to slowly fade away.

"It doesn't matter though," Anata smirked at us "I have all of your powers now in this necklace. I shall be unstoppable!" With that she laughed darkly and disappeared. Her laughs echoing in the jungle.

We were stunned and all was silent, but a voice in the distance broke the silence by yelling out "Hello? Anyone there?"

**Well what do you think? I bet, though, you'll never guess who the voice in the distance is. MWAHAHAHAHA! Well, anyways please review, it will make me super duper happy! I do not own AATC (does anyone EVER get tired of this disclaimer thing, because I do!).**


	17. What They Do While I'm Gone

"How long has it been," Alvin groaned.

"Around three weeks," Brittany sighed while rubbing her hands down her face.

"What's her problem!"

"Well Writers Block is the worst thing you can have," Jeanette added. Suddenly Anata and her followers (including Sam) stepped out of the bushes.

"Is Drkseeker233 back yet," Anata asked in an exasperated voice.

"Nope," Theodore sighed.

"I'd wish she'd hurry up," Sam said worriedly "I don't like being under Anata's control this long!"

"Trust me Sam," Ally said while putting a hand on her sister's shoulder "None of us like it either."

"The suspense about learning about who the mysterious voice is, is also killing me," Eleanor said in a giddy voice.

"Wait," Brandon said as he turned to Anata "Aren't you going to attack us or something?"

"Well without Drkseeker233 writing for me, I have no reason," Anata said in a smug voice.

"Hold on," Simon then said "Drkseeker233 just texted me saying she's sorry for being gone so long, but she just moved for the third time, she's having family issues, and school life is getting really hard for her plus she has really bad writers block, although she didn't say whats going on at school, but she says she will be back soon." That's when everybody cheered and went back to whatever they were doing while Drkseeker233 was gone.

**Okay, so just think of this as an apology chapter for being gone so long. As the chapter explained, I'm going through a pretty tough time and I'm trying to write as much as I can with the writers block and tough times. Again, I'm SO sorry for being gone! A new **_**real **_**chapter should be up soon, probably around this week to next week. Please forgive me for being gone! Oh also, sorry for making you think I just disappeared off the face of the Earth ;). I know this isn't very funny, but I tried my best! I'll be seeing you all very soon! **


	18. Meet Charlene

**Reply to reviews.**

**Karenkook-Yes, that was what was up with the necklace (hm, don't think think that sentence made sense but oh well). Oh and thank you _so _much for those OC's, it really made my day!**

**Spring-Heel-Jacqueline****- Ha ha! Yes, but I ****_finally _got all the OC's I needed! Thanks again for helping me out so much!**

**The Chipette Protector****-All very good questions and you won't have to wait much longer!**

**Water-Angle445****-You are correct for knowing that to answer your questions I will answer with 'you're going to have to find out'! I'm glad you liked it :).**

**AATCROCKS02****-Ha ha, I love you whole 'cheese and crackers' thing ;). I'm ****_so _glad to hear that you really honestly love my story! It really makes me feel happy! Oh, you _need _to get an account, if you do I'd totally read your stories! Let me know when you get one, I want to see how you write, and I'm pretty sure you write awesomely! **

**Hayley****-Thank you, you're awesome for reviewing ;).**

**UPDATE SOON****-Why thank you. It feels good to know that my story is getting told about! Wow, I never thought I'd ever be a role model! Lol, well I'm really glad you like the story.**

**Oh, and thank you Alvinchipmunkfan for putting this on your favorite story list, it means a lot! Again guys, I'm really sorry! At least I'm updating now, right? Oh and thank you Spring-Heel-Jacqueline and Karenkook for sending me those OC's, it means a lot to me! Okay, well enough of my babbling and on with the chapter you all have been anticipating! Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.**

Ch.17 Meet Charlene

Eleanor's p.o.v

We all tentatively walked towards the place where the voice had came from with our (well, mine, Jeanette's, Simon's, Alvin's, Tiffany's and Brittany's) swords drawn. As we neared the place, it turned out there was a small (but I mean very small) clearing and in the middle was a girl, no older than us, standing there looking distressed.

She had crystal blue eyes, long (and I mean it reached her waist like Sam) auburn hair that was held into a high ponytail with a red scrunchy, she wore a long blood red dress and red slip on shoes. In a way she looked like a revised version of Brittany, but she also looked vaguely familiar.

"Guys, maybe we should help her," I whispered to the others while seeing the girls distraught face.

"But what if she's with the enemy," Alvin shot back. From the other side I could see Jeanette restrain herself from rolling her eyes, but said "Look at her, does she look like she's with the enemy."

"You know they could be right," Justin cut in. Finally after a few minutes of arguing of whether we should help her or not, we decided to help her.

As we came out of the bushes we were hiding behind, I called out "Excuse me, do you need any help?" The girl (by now we realized she was a Chipette) turned around to face us, tears shining in her eyes, and said "Oh thank goodness your here! I just-" But she stopped short when she noticed who we were, causing her to gasp and say "You're the Warriors!" We all nodded and Alvin (being Alvin) walked up to her and said "Yes, and we can't just turn the option to help a fair maiden like you." Ally scoffed and said "Nice try Romeo. Get back here." Alvin turned around to face Ally, giving her a sheepish smile, as if he forgot she was there.

"Anyways," Jeanette then said "We saw you here and it looked like you needed help. Can you tell us what's wrong?" The girl sighed and said "Well you see, my mother, she's Anata Bayline." But she was cut off by all of us, when we all gasped loudly and slightly backed away.

"But it's not like that," her face shined with fear as she waved her hands at us, telling us to stop from leaving her behind "I didn't want to apart of my mother's evil plot, so I ran away, but Mother usually never let me outside, so I got terribly lost in the thick Jungle and I have no clue where I'm going. Please let me join you and I can help, especially since I know all my mother's tricks." We then all got in a circle to discuss whether we were going to do that or not.

"I don't know," Brandon said "I mean she's Anata's daughter. How do we know this isn't some trick?"

"Well who would want to be so evil like Anata with out being controlled," Tiffany asked "And by the looks of it to me, it doesn't seem like she's being controlled." I then looked back at her and Tiffany's comment. Her face radiated with hope, but also loneliness, like a lost puppy. It must be hard, being the daughter of someone so evil, that everyone must think she's just like her mother.

"I say we do a vote," Simon then said "I say we don't help her, because we never know."

"I say no," Ally then said.

"Ditto with that," Brandon agreed.

"I say she can't be trusted," Alvin said, hopefully, trying to get Ally not to be annoyed at him from earlier.

"I'm sorry Ellie," Brittany said to me "But I don't want to lose anyone else like we did with Sam." But it was also clear that Brittany didn't like this girl.

"Well I say yes," I said defiantly.

"I'm going to agree with Eleanor," Jeanette added in quietly.

"I am too," Tiffany said.

"So will I," Theodore added in.

"And I do too," Ethan added lastly. We all then looked at Justin and Simon said "Well Justin, it seems like it's up to you." Justin seemed to weigh out the possibilities of the situation and said "I'm going to have to go with yes." The others who said "No" looked a little uneasy, but didn't protest against it. We turned around to face the girl and Brittany sighed and said "Well, come on aboard." The girl squealed with delight while running up to Brittany and hugged her, which caused Brittany to look at her with disdain. When the girl finally let go of Brittany, Tiffany inquired "What's your name?"

"I'm Charlene," She said "And thank you so much!"

"Yeah, well let's get going," Brittany grumbled "It says the next Temple we have to go to is the Temple of Animals, and it's for the one clad green. Theodore your up." Before any of us could say anything, Brittany told Ally to lead the way and started (but slowly) walking away.

…

Later in the evening, we stopped to make camp for the night.

"Hey Brittany," Charlene said "Why don't you come and help me find some food?" Brittany was about to retort something back at Charlene, but she caught Jeanette's look and said "Yeah, whatever." Eventually after a little bit, Charlene came skipping in, holding bundles of those blue bananas, but with no Brittany.

"Hey, where's Brittany," Brandon inquired Charlene. Charlene dropped the bananas into a neat pile and said "She's still looking for some more. Said she wanted some time a lone, but will be back soon." It was getting pretty late, and I was starting to get worried about Brittany being away from camp, and so were the others, but when we were about to go look for her, she appeared from the thick jungle.

"He Britt," Brandon said, while standing up to get near her "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Brittany grunted as she pushed him aside and laid down on her make shift bed made of leaves, grass and moss. She turned to her side so she wasn't facing us, and we guess she fell asleep.

We looked at her strangely for her behavior, but whatever it was that was making her this way would have to wait until tomorrow.

**Well this chapter didn't go exactly as I planned, but I think it turned out pretty good. What do you think? Please review and I also promise I will update a LOT sooner! Oh and if you hadn't noticed I'm using ****TheChipetteProtector****'s version of Charlene the Chipette. So, I do not own Charlene, nor AATC. **


	19. Transportation Powers Unite

**Water-Angel445****-Good answer ;). I'm really glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing**

**The Chipette Protector****-Good questions, but I think you already know the answer to this. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AATCROCKS02****- I'm SUPER glad you love me stories! Yes, and get an account SOON! And don't worry, everything will soon be explained. Also, an Ally/Alvin moment WILL be coming soon! Thank you SO much for reviewing!**

**Well, I'm back with an all new chapter! For those who didn't see in the last chapter, I'm using The Chipette Protector's version of Charlene, PLEASE go check out his stories. Also, I'm now a Beta Reader to Jhin Xenil. It would make me SO happy if you guys would go check out and review his stories, and I know it would make him happy too. P.s. He writes AATC stories. Well anyways, sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch. 18 Transportation Powers Unite!

Simon's p.o.v

Through out the day, Brittany seemed to get into a worse mood by the second. It made me wonder if something happened while she was getting food after Charlene left. Like she got bit by an animal or something. Even Brandon tried to help her, but she just ignored him, or threatened to hurt him servilely.

"Does she always act like this," Charlene asked as Brittany stayed behind the group muttering to herself about something. Jeanette shook her head and said "No, she usually doesn't. That's why it's weird."

I looked back at Brittany (along with the others). Her eyes had deep, dark circles under her eyes, very pale skin, messed up hair, and it didn't help that we were in the deepest, darkest part of the Jungle and Brittany needed light. All in all, she looked pretty scary and tired.

"Well, well, well," a mocking voice echoed around us "Our little heroes are in the deep, dark, scary forest!"

"Show yourself Anata," growled Alvin as we (the one's who had one) pulled our swords out. Anata came out before us and scowled at her Charlene while saying "Hello... daughter."

"Mother," Charlene also scowled.

"Listen," Anata said, now looking bored "I'd love to chat and get caught up, but I'm here on important business." Before any of us could ask what she meant, we were all covered by a black see through bubble. Anata smiled at us in a creepy way and said "Welcome to my world, Warriors." We were then transported to the one place we thought we never thought we would go too until everybody got their swords. Anata Bayline's Castle.

Samantha's p.o.v

Darkness. That's all there was. It wasn't the kind of darkness I was meant for. I was evil, hatred, everything I was sworn against. I could feel, even _see _all the horrible things I was doing to my friends, and all the stuff Anata did to me. All I did was sit there, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fight the power Anata had over my body. It was horrible.

It made me wonder what my family and friends were doing without me. Did they worry about me? Were they looking for me? Did they even care about me? What, of course they do! Why would I say that? Even though I asked why I said that, I really knew why. There were voices, whispering to me. Telling me lies, and that's what made Anata's power against me so powerful, because when her power increased while making me do something, I actually _believed _those lies! Making me do those horrible things to them.

I lifted (well not I, but the overpowered me) my head when Anata came into the throne room where I bound up.

"The plan is going perfectly," Anata cried out in joy as she sat down on her throne "Now all Charlene has to do is-"

"Mistress," Analeah cried out in distress as she burst through the throne room doors "Someone let out the minion victims out and they are now looking for help from the Warriors. Who let them out and told them the Warriors were here, I don't know!" Anata glared at the ground and swore under her breath. After regaining her posture, she turned to me and said "Atana will take care of the victims, you go and help finish the plan, make sure _no one _gets in your way, and that they won't interfere with the plan." I felt the binds let me go as I nodded my head. I left the room, possibly to go lead my friends into death.

**Okay, yes I AM leaving the chapter there. Aren't I mean .? I would have made this longer, but the way I'm going to write the next chapter, it would have made this chapter _way _to long. Oh just kind of ignore the title, it's an inside joke with me and one of my friends. Please review! I do not own AATC nor Charlene.**


	20. Again?

**Reply to reviews**

**The Chipette Protector- All very good questions!**

**AATCROCKS- You won't believe how much I enjoy reading your reviews! I've got to admit one of your theory's did get close, but not quite. I'm really glad you like this story!**

**And thanks to Karenkook for adding this story to her favorites list!**

**Come on guys, two reviews? I was hoping for a little but more than that, but oh well, what are you going to o, right? Please tell your friends to read this story and review and tell them to tell their friends and so on and so forth. Enjoy this chapter and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.18 Again?

Ally's p.o.v

We were in no-man's-land that's for sure. Anata's castle. Just the thought of it made me shudder and now _we were inside of it. _Anata was nowhere to be seen, but of course this might mean she has some kind of torture in store for us.

"Is everyone alright," Simon said as we got up from the hard cement ground after our crash landing here when Anata 'transported' us. All of us either nodded our heads or murmured yes, well except for Brittany who just said "Yeah, whatever." Even in the few seconds we've been here, she seemed to get into an even _worse _mood, if that was possible.

She seemed to have this weird hatred for Charlene. Sure, I was jealous of Charlene from time to time (mostly because Alvin wouldn't stop flirting with her!), but doesn't mean I get all moody and mean towards my friends and family. Although, she has been seeming more tired, cranky, she just... wasn't herself.

Simon said because sense we've been through mostly shady and dark places for a little while could be why, but I felt like it was more than that. Of course when any of us tried to ask what was going on, she'd either shrug it off or threaten to hurt us if we didn't leave her alone. Which was _so _not normal for her.

"Well what do we do know," asked Tiffany.

"Well let's make sure we don't get split up," Simon said to everyone, but as soon as he said that, a voice hissed in my head. _Oh, we don't want that now do we?_ Soon enough there was a blinding light and I was suddenly in a whole different room. _You just had to say that didn't you Simon? _I said in my head, mentally rolling my eyes. I looked next to me to see Alvin was with me too.

"Oh great," I said out loud while rolling my eyes "We get separated an I get paired with you." Although, mentally, I was thinking how grateful I was to have him here. There were two reasons why. One; he had a sword, so now I wasn't totally unprotected, and two; I secretly liked him even though I won't admit it out loud. Hey, I have a reputation to keep up!

"Yeah well I'm not to thrilled about being stuck with you either Princess," he said while smirking at me "Now we better go find the others, as Simon said we can't be separated."

"Sense when do you listen to what Simon says," I asked, even though we had started walking.

"I know, I can't believe it either," he said in mockery. I rolled my eyes at his childishness and said "Well what I can't believe is that we have to go find the others _again_." He nodded in agreement and said "One does find it annoying when you have to do it multiple times." I slightly smiled and we walked in silence the rest of the way.

…

I didn't know how long we had been walking, but my feet were _killing _me. I then looked down at myself and realized how bad I must have looked to others. I'm pretty sure my hair looked like a rat's nest by now with not being to have to wash it or brush it. I felt grimy (and I'm pretty I looked it) for not being able to bathe for a long time. My cloths were covered in dirt, had grass stains, and was torn, my pink slip on shoes were losing their soles and I don't know how much longer they would last and lastly my eyes were probably puffy and had dark circles (but not as bad as Brittany) under them from the lack of sleep I've gotten from sleeping on the ground in those uncomfortable make-shift beds.

Then, this got me thinking. How long _have _we been here. Everything was just going by in a blur. Has it been a few days, weeks, maybe even months? Was Saidy worried about us? Was she looking for us, or maybe time hasn't even moved on earth. Who really knows.

Why us? Why now? I never asked to be a 'Warrior' for some planet I hadn't have a clue about! I missed my old life. I missed my soft bed, my hair care products, and Saidy. All the things I always took for granted. I even missed Sam... a lot. Even though we got into fights a lot when we were back home, but she's still my sister, and sisters stick together until the end.

I looked over at Alvin and remembered when I got frozen by Eleanor. I remember how I felt just hopeless, thinking that I'd never see Saidy or Sam.. not even Alvin ever again. What if we didn't make out of this alive? Then what?

_No. _I told myself sternly. _We will make it out of here alive. No if's and's or but's. _I had to stay positive. Sam was still in the evil clutches of Anata, and I wasn't about to give hope on my sister. This is when she needs me and the others most, and the only we'll ever be able to save her is if we find the others.

I heard a loud screech of someone being hurt. I didn't know who it was and even though it was far away, it still reverberated against the cold cement and metal walls, scaring me have to death. That scream just made me snap; I broke down crying.

I was scared. For the first time in my life, I was really scared. For Sam, for the others, for Saidy... even for myself. We never asked for this kind of pain and suffering. Even though I really wanted to help this planet, I still found it unfair to us. I mean we don't even get a say in this!

Through my thick tears I could see Alvin sink down to the ground next to me. He pulled me into a tight embrace in his warm arms (hello Warrior of Fire?) while stroking my hair, telling me everything was going to be alright.

"What's happened to us Alvin," I choked through my tears which were now falling harder and faster "Sam's gone, Brittany's not acting like herself and I think it goes deeper than just being the Warrior of Light, then we are now all split up in a dark, cold castle and we don't even know where we're going!"

"Ally, look at me," Alvin said while lifting my chin so I could look into his deep blue eyes "Everything's going to be fine. I know everything seems... difficult right now, but we have to get through this if we want to get home. I promise you that we will get Sam, Brittany will be okay and no one will get hurt, okay?" I nodded even though the tears were still streaming down my face. It was strange, I never really acted like this, I guess so much has been going on. I've been trying to stay strong for Tiffany and Ethan, being the oldest and all. I guess you can't be strong forever though.

…

I didn't know how long we just sat there like that, but after I calmed down we decided to start walking. Throughout the time we were walking, Alvin kept his arm around me, as if he were physically trying to stop me from crying again. Also he kept looking at me with worried glances. I guess he did know how much I really missed my sister.

I looked around and noticed nothing had change from where we started. The floor was still cold black cement and the walls were still the mixture of the cold cement on the floor and cold silver metal. All in all, I wondered how Anata could stand being in such a cold place.

I was then grateful for another reason why Alvin was here. He seemed just to radiate off heat. If he wasn't here, I'm pretty sure I'd be freezing my behind off. Either that or I'd be turned into an 'Ally Popsicle' before I could reach the others.

I then realized while we were walking that voices kept whispering in my head. Telling me to get away from Alvin. Join Anata. All these horrible things to me. Was this what it's like for Sam right now? Maybe even worse. I felt bad for her, because I'm pretty sure sleeping on a hard dirt trail sounded like heaven to her rather then sitting there, watching all the horrible things Anata's doing and isn't able to do anything about. Then having to hurt us when Anata tells her too, but also can't to anything about it.

Suddenly, the scenery of just cement and metal changed. There were now about five little square rooms. What for, I didn't know. Then the other one led into a hallway. Alvin must have seen how tired I was, because he said "Why don't we rest in what of those little rooms." I nodded my head tiredly as we walked into the closest one to us.

I lied down on the cement, a little bit farther away from Alvin then we were when walking together when I realized how cold it was without him near. I scooted closer to him and instantly fell asleep on his chest.

**Alright, I think that was about the longest chapter in this story so far! I'm trying to write longer chapters to make the story more enjoyable, so please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Please, PLEASE review! I do not own AATC or Charlene.**


	21. Disaster Chapter

Hey everyone, I wouldn't be putting this on my story if it weren't important for this story, but it is. A couple days ago, a freak storm happened in my town, nearly destroying it. I live in a place where both cold front and warm front (I think that's what they're called) meet, causing massive wind storms. This year was the worst. Tress (and HUGE ones at that), roofs, houses, sheds, cars garbage cans, everything you can imagine have been blown over, or even blown away. I was one of the very few who didn't have that much damage done to their house. What had happened was that our neighbors huge pine tree was blown over onto our house, caving in our roof. I'm staying with a friend right now who thankfully has power, but that's because she lives in a different state.

Before I left, I've been helping a lot of people, and that's why I haven't really been on, plus my power's out. I'm leaving tomorrow because our roof is fixed, but the whole city's power is out, so I don't know when I'll be able to get on (I do have internet on my phone, but I still have to be careful with it because if I go over my time limit, it adds onto the bill), but I don't think I'll be able to update another chapter for a little bit because the power won't be back on for another few days and also I have to help the people who lost their whole house from trees falling on them, or people losing something like their car.

I'd just like to thank everyone who is following this story and story and for me not regularly updating. Just hole on and I'll be updating soon I hope.


	22. Nightmares

**Reply to reviews**

**The Chipette Protector****- All very good questions that will be answered soon!**

**AATCROCKS02****- Lol! I'm glad you really like it! And, like I'm going ot tell you which one was the closest, you'll have to read and find out!**

**LilyNBlossom45****- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**And thank you Alvinchipmunkfan for adding this to your favorite story list! **

**Look, I got my power back at like twelve in the morning, but I left my light switch up so when we got power it would wake me up and I could post this chapter, and now I don't need to use my phone for internet! I'm _so _happy! Thank you everyone for your concern and making sure everything was alright :). Well here is the next chapter, again I'm trying to make longer chapters. Please tell me if you like them! Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes. Oh! For all of you who are also wondering if I live in a Tornado Alley, I don't. My town (and one or two neighboring towns) usually get hit with massive wind storms around this time. Where I live, we mostly get earthquakes, so that's why everyone was so surprised about the big wind storm because it's the worst it's been. Again thanks fr everyone's concern!**

Ch. 20 Nightmares

Alvin's p.o.v

It seemed like I just barely fell asleep when I was woken up by screams. I sat up looking around wildly to see where the screaming was coming from. I turned my head to the left to see Ally had somehow managed to get herself in the corner of the room and was screaming in her sleep. I crawled over to her and started shaking her to make her wake up. After a few seconds of that, she bolted up with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Are you alright Ally," I asked with concern "You were having a bad dream." She shook her head and muttered to herself "What is wrong with me? I _never _have bad dreams." I patted her shoulder and said "It's alright, you probably just must miss everyone." She nodded her head slowly in agreement as I helped her off the floor. In unspoken agreement we left the room to go look for the others.

…

As we were walking I kept looking over at Ally with worried glances hoping she wouldn't have some nervous break down again. After a while she started noticing and gave me an annoyed look that said _I'm fine, so stop looking at me like that! _I slightly laughed and looked back forward.

Suddenly the hallway we were in changed. Instead of the concrete and metal, it changed to a chain ground and wires hung down that were all sparking. It looked like we were in a haunted house. **(A/N There is actually a haunted house with this kind of room! I went there like ten times to the haunted house because the room was wicked awesome!) **Every once in a while a pipe would burst and let out steam or a wire would break. It seems like something or someone was just bound to jump out at you. After a little bit of walking (which seemed like hours) we ended up in the end where there was a pitch black room. Next to it was a wire that was continuing sparking (**Hm... did that make sense?). **Ally walked next to and started reaching out to the spark.

"I wouldn't do that Ally," I warned her, but of course, she didn't listen to me. She reached out and touched the spark, but instead of electrocuting her like I though, the spark stopped and the one she touched swirled around her hand. After a few seconds of it pulsing around her hand, it moved up her arm and then swirled around her body before resting in a sphere shape while spinning around.

"That was... unexpected," Ally said while staring, transfixed, at the sphere of electricity.

"Looks like we found out what Warrior you are without Brittany," I mused while crossing my arms. That was before we both heard crashing coming from the pitch black room in front of us. We both looked at each other before running into the room.

Thankfully Ally kept that orb of electricity going because if she didn't, we would be running into everything. There were side tables, chairs, planks of wood, wires, ropes all around the room and it didn't help that the whole room was made up of mirrors. **(Again, the same haunted house has the ****same exact room as this except for items it's filled with zombies... is it bad I'm making a chapter based off of a haunted house during Christmas time?)** It wasn't long before we came face to face with someone who wasn't our reflection. All three of us screamed before we realized that it was just Charlene.

"Oh thank goodness it's you guys," Charlene breathed while putting her hand over her heart "After we got separated, I've been wandering aimlessly by myself for ages!" I looked at her and she defiantly looked like she had been by herself and has been scared half to death.

"So you haven't found anyone yet," Ally asked. Charlene shook her head before noticing the ball of electricity in Ally's before asking "Is that a ball mad of... electricity?" Ally looked down at her hand as if she just realized that she still had it in her hand.

"Long story," Ally said before pulling Charlene along as we started walking "Just be thankful we have it. We need to find the others and fast. I have a bad feeling." Charlene and I shared worried glances. It was never good news when somebody got a bad feeling. Then as if to prove my theory, we heard two long screams that sounded like Jeanette and Tiffany.

**Aren't I just mean stopping there? Sorry about all the interruptions during the story, just needed to share my thoughts in the story ^_^. Anyways, I just realized that I have over 50 reviews! AAAAAAAH HAPPY DAYS! *Starts jumping up and down* ** **Also, here's a (digital) cookie for all those who have reviewed, all you guys make me so happy and proud, you won't believe how happy I am to finally get my power back and then check my story right after it comes back to see "Holey crap I have 59 freaking reviews!" On top of that, I just got buy the deluxe version of the Chipwrecked Album! You guys seriously make me the happiest girl alive :). Well please review (I actually never thought I'd get over 50 reviews on this story!) and I do not own AATC nor Charlene. **


	23. Darkness is Controlling

**Reply to reviews**

**SHJ****- Read back to chapter 18, that's where she comes in.**

**The Chipette Protector****- All very good questions, read to find out!**

**AATCROCKS02****- Thank you! I won't tell you because if I do then it will ruin the surprise ;).**

**Karenkook****-You'll find out seem enough ;).**

**I had enough reviews so I though I'd write this chapter and post it, making this the fastest update on my story. The question is, can Drkseeker233 beat her fastest time? The answer is, probably not. Although, maybe I could _if, _and only if, you guys give me enough reviews to start writing (as you just did now). Anyways, I put my headphones to listen to Chipwrecked album and started writing (oh ya!). Enjoy! Also sorry for any mistakes.**

Ch.21 Darkness is Controlling

Samantha's p.o.v

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED!**

I walked down the darkened hallway. Of course it didn't matter that was dark, I could see as if it was clear as day, that's because I'm the Warrior of Darkness, but it could also be because I'm Anata's 'servant', she makes sure everyone on of her captives can see in her castle, since it's always dark. Either way, I could still see.

Through the emptiness of the maze of hallways, I could hear the scurrying of the captives that had escaped. How they got out, I didn't know, nobody did. Through the captives moving, I could also hear the movement of my friends and family. I was still under Anata's control, so I smiled maliciously at the sound of them running around in terror. I couldn't control my actions, and it was horrible!

_Find them_ a voice whispered in my head _Play with them. __Kill_ _them. _I wanted to grab my head and push the voices out, but of course the other half (the one that was under Anata's control) listened to them and let them into my mind. If I ever found my friends and family, I don't know how I'm going to refrain myself from killing them.

…

"Oh Samantha," Anata's voice rung inside my head "There are some stray captives, if you find any, kill them." I didn't reply, but Anata knew that I would do it, and I knew it too. It sickened me that my other half wasn't sickened by killing an innocent person. Then again, why would it be? I mean it was taken over by Anata and Anata wasn't sickened or had any conscience about killing somebody whether they were innocent or not.

Sooner or later of walking I noticed somebody running around the dark room. The girl who was running around, probably looking for the rest of her group. I narrowed my eyes at her before pulling out my sword, causing my 'armor' to appear and I blended in with the shadows (which wasn't hard since I am the Warrior of Darkness), so she wouldn't see me.

With my eyes set, hard as stone, I walked up behind her. As I got closer, I could hear what she was muttering more clearly.

"What am I going to do," she muttered over and over again "I'm going to die." Of course, she didn't know how right she was. I got closer to her ready to strike, my black sword glinting evilly in the dull light. Then without a sound, I swung my sword, slicing her head off without her even knowing what was going on.

I mused at my sword. It was so sharp, it went so quickly through her that I didn't get a drop of blood on it. Good. Didn't want to get my precious dirty with tainted blood.

Ugh, I make myself sick. Why would say, or even _do,_ such a thing! Even though I was thinking that on the inside, without a second thought on the outside, I easily stepped over the dead body. I twirled my sword, ready to kill whatever was in my way.

Through a little bit more, I ended up in another hallway, this time fully made of carpet, which was good so then it muffled my footsteps even more. As I walked a bit farther in, I met another stowaway, this time a boy. He looked no older me, but of course that didn't matter since I was taken over by Anata. Without another thought about it, I sliced him in half. On the inside I winced, but on the outside, I just stepped over him like I did with the first person I hurt... or killed.. or whatever! It was still wrong!

That's when I started hearing talking. I knew who it exactly was too. It sounded exactly like Jeanette and Tiffany.

"Where do you think the others are," a voice that asked that sounded like Jeanette.

"I don't know," the second voice said that sounded like Tiffany.

"Hopefully we find them soon, I mean remember how long it took us to find them the first time we got separated?"

"Yeah. Let's also hope that nothing happens to them." I smirked as I hid the shadows at their words. As I saw them come into view I slightly crept along side them before I stopped and laughed lowly. The both turned around with a scared look in their eyes.

My smirk grew bigger as I stepped out of the shadows. I raised my sword ready to slice them to pieces.

**Mwahahaha! I felt bad while writing this, but also had some fun writing it! I wanted to try writing in a different way and I hope you liked it. I thought it would be fun to write in Sam's p.o.v, that way you can see what's going through the mind of someone who is over powered and is forced to kill innocent people. Tell me what ya think about this new writing and stuff. See, this is why I made the story rated 'T' because of this chapter *cough*andmoretocome*cough*. What, I didn't say that! Well... anyways make sure to review, I'd really like to know what you think of this story! I do not own AATC or Charlene. **


	24. Marry the Night

**Reply to reviews**

**The Chipette Protector****- All very god question! All things will be explained soon.**

**LilyNBlossom45****- That's alright. Thanks so much! And that's alright.**

**Okay, since I updated the last chapter very fast, I don't think some people notice that I updated, so make sure you go back and read the last chapter if you haven't because then you'll be really lost. Also sorry that I didn't update sooner, I got grounded and had no access to my computer. By the way, I saw Chipwrecked the day it came out and it was AMAZING! For those who haven't seen it yet, Simon/Jeanette fans will be really glad, but Alvin/Brittany fans may leave really disappointed. I'm not going to give away anymore information though, because I might give away some secrets to other people who haven't seen it yet if I don't stop myself ;). If you haven't seen it yet, GO AND SEE IT, because I'm not giving anything else away. Anyways, hope you like and sorry for any mistakes.**

Ch.22 Marry the Night

Jeanette's p.o.v

I stared up in horror as Sam raised her sword ready to slash both Tiffany and me to pieces. I stumbled for my sword, but I knew it wouldn't matter if I get or not, it would be to late for us anyways. Right as Sam was about to swing her deadly sharp sword on us, a blue blur rushed past us, knocking into Sam and sending her to the ground. Both Tiffany and I looked over to see it was Simon who had ran into her. Sam looked up a little dazed at Simon. Something flashed in her eyes as if she remembered that Simon was her friend, of course that flash went away as they went back to soulless. She quickly got back up ready to slash at him, but Simon was even quicker as he got out his sword and deflected her blow.

It was crazy to watch. Sam lunged, slashed and stabbed, while Simon deflected every attack she made. I knew why Simon didn't attack back though, he didn't want to hurt his friend. I knew if Sam wasn't under Anata's control, she wouldn't want to hurt Simon. Sadly, she was under her Anata's control, though.

Sam raised her sword sword as if she was going to swing it down on Simon, which Simon was ready for, but instead of doing that, she jumped back and disappeared into the shadows. All three of us looked around wildly to see where Sam went to. Next thing we knew, Sam was behind Simon and pushed him to the ground. She slightly raised her sword, ready to stab him, when suddenly a voice called out "Sam, don't do it!"

All of us looked over to see Alvin, Ally and Charlene coming out of one of the many hallways. Thankfully, that meant that they weren't hurt by Sam nor anyone else that hid in the murky shadows of this castle. I looked back over at Sam to see it looked like she was having a war in her head. As the others came up to us, Sam started clenching and unclenching her sword as if she was debating whether to stab Simon or not.

"Please Sam," Ally pleaded to Sam as she stood next to me "You're better than this!" **(Those who have seen Puss in Boots know why I put this line in there ;)) **Tiffany was now hugging Ally (who was close to tears) and was now crying. Sam then screamed in frustration and swing her sword at one of the many statues of Anata that was in the hallway, causing it to burst into miniscule pieces of dust.

Noticing that Sam was distracted, Simon jumped up and joined us. By now Sam was swinging her sword at the other statues and muttering to herself, but what she was saying, we didn't know. Thankfully, during Sam's war with herself, the others had joined us, except Brittany and Brandon. I relieved that the others where here, but I was also worried for Brandon and Brittany. I mean what if Sam had already got to them and had hurt them? Or worse... killed them?

I shook my head at the thought. I had to stay positive, I couldn't go around thinking that my best friend and killed my sister and her brother. That was just rediculise. Right? I mean if Ally hadn't said something, Sam would have almost killed Simon, so what if no one was there for Brittany and Brandon? No! They're alright, they'll be here any second, I just have to be more patient.

Thankfully, Justin had come up next to me, stopping the nagging voice in my head.

"What is she doing," Justin asked me, clearly worried for his sister.

"I don't know," I answered while shaking my head at Sam. By now, Sam was on her knees, clutching her hair while groaning and and shaking her head. Maybe she was overcoming the power that Anata had over her. Maybe Ally's words had some sort of meaning to Sam. Whatever was happening to Sam, let's hope it's a good thing.

Suddenly to the side of us, I saw Brandon and Brittany coming in. Brittany was leaning on Brandon while Brandon was practically dragging her. Although, Brittany did look a little bit better, maybe they had found a crack of light and put Brittany underneath it. She looked almost as Sam had when had to walk across that desert some time ago. Brandon was also gasping for air from the extra weight on him, indicating that they had been walking for some time.

At the new noise, Sam looked up towards Brittany and Brandon. Her eyes quickly darkened, indicating that she had not over come Anata's power and stood up. Sam stood up while grabbing her sword and smirked. She took a few strides towards us where the other two had joined us to in front of Brittany. Sam glared at us before smirking at the sight of Brittany.

"Hello Brittany," Sam then spoke clearly for the first time ever since she was under the power of Anata. This caused me to gasp, because she didn't sound like Sam. Her voice was low, menacing, but it was also kind of raspy, as if she was just barely getting over some kind of sickness. This caused Brittany to lazily lift her eyes up at Sam.

"I'm glad she brought you here," Sam then said before stepping back a step and holding out her hand "Join me Brittany, join me and together you and I will be unstoppable. Light and Darkness, the ultimate combination."

"Don't listen to her, Brittany," I heard Brandon murmur to Brittany, but she just brushed him off while standing up straight and walking forward to grab Sam's hand. When their hands joined together, Sam's smirk grew bigger before a dark light enveloped Brittany.

When the light faded away, Brittany walked up next to Sam and faced us. Now Brittany's usually tan skin (well recently turned pale) now was a dark pale, giving off a gray hue. Brittany's usual ice blue eyes were dark like Sam. Everything about her seemed darker. Needless to say, this looked like the dark version of Brittany.

**So what do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it! An explanation about the chapter name was I was listening to Lady Gaga's 'Marry the Night' and I thought the name suited the chapter because I was having a hard time thinking of a name for the chapter. Anyways, don't forget to review! I do not own AATC nor Charlene. **


	25. Saving Me

**Reply to reviews**

**Spring-Heel-Jacqueline****- Yep! Yeah, I know, a lot of characters, but still. Yeah I saw that! I reviewed them, I think you got them right? Ha ha, I loved your second review! And I won't give away any secrets that happens in this story, but you never know, that ****_could _happen ;).**

**LilyNBlossom45****- Thanks, glad you liked it! Yes! You totally need to go see Chipwrecked!**

**Karenkook****- Ha ha! I just absolutely loved your review! Really made my day! Yes, some people might have not gotten the Puss in Boots reference, but if you think about it for a while, you get finally get what I'm talking about XD. **

**The Chipette Protector****- Again, all very good questions XD.**

**Okay, so I have a favor to ask you, my readers. Some of you may remember my story called 'So If I Die Young'. At first, I had a really good idea for the story, and now, I'm just not inspired to write for it anymore. I'm thinking about getting rid of it, and just give up on it because 1) It never got any reviews anyways, 2) I don't think it's a very good story, 3) I don't have any inspiration for it anyways. So what I'm asking is that if any of you have any ideas for it and want to help me write it if you want to see the story continued. Please PM through this website if you have ideas and if you don't have an account, I have a list of other websites that you can message me through on my bio page. Thanks a million and enjoy the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**THIS IS A MESSAGE TO HAYLEY! IF YOU ARE HAYLEY, PLEASE READ!**** I'd really love to email you a pic, but I got to know; what is your email address? Or if you have an account to this website, what is your account name? If you are not on this site, I have a list of websites that we could talk through if you are any of those. Please leave your reply in a review!**

Ch.23 Saving Me

Brittany's p.o.v

What was going on? It was all Charlene's fault! Ever since she practically dragged me into the woods to 'go help her find foo', but knocked me out, nothing has been the same. When I first woke up from being knocked out by her, it was a lot darker then from when I went in there. Also something was... wrong. I felt in a bad mood. Like... like I just wanted to punch somebody who next talk to me. Of course when I came back from the woods, I restrained myself from doing so when the others tried to talk to me.

These past few days of traveling had been a blur, all I really remembered when Anata transported us to her castle. Charlene must have drugged me or something because my bad mood just went worse everyday that passed. I tried to fight through it, but it was useless. Maybe Charlene isn't the good little girl that everyone thought she was. Anyways, I got split up with Brandon from the rest of the group. All I really remember was while we were walking through that it was dark. Like really dark. That didn't really help since I'm the Warrior of Light. At one point, Brandon had to start practically carrying me so then we could try and find the others.

The Warrior of Light... That got me thinking. Isn't Light 'pure'? If so, why am I like this way? Why should I be the Warrior of Light? Sam fits the description better then me. Maybe if Sam was the Warrior of Light and I was the Warrior of Darkness, we wouldn't be in this predicament. Sam wouldn't be under the control of Anata, maybe we wouldn't have met Charlene, maybe I wouldn't be the way I am, maybe we would've already beat Anata and would be home right now.

Home... that sounds nice... But what is my home anymore? What if we never go back home? One of us could die, or fall under the inky black spells of the Bad Darkness that everyone has inside of them. Like Sam... I wish I were home! I wish this never happened! At first I thought my life was bad when Dave wouldn't give me the new iPhone, but now... Now I know how it is. Life is filled with disappointments and people _will _let you down. You have to fight to survive this harsh world and there is no way out.

Was that the longest I've ever been able to think? I don't remember. Maybe the Bad Darkness is taking over me. Was this what it felt like for Sam? This intoxicating? This painful? This hazy? Maybe it's depression... but that great Brittany Seville doesn't get depressed! She's the happy go-lucky girl in pink who's the leader of the Chipettes and doesn't take anything from anyone while protecting her family at the same time. Right?

_Not anymore..._

…

The next thing I remembered was that I was standing with my friends and family. Sam was having some kind of freak out, but stopped when Brandon and I got there. Next thing I know, she's right in front of me. What is she saying? I don't know. My world in spinning, everything is going in and out of focus. Like a bad dream... but this isn't a dream. No! It's reality.

Now she's holding her hand out to me. I think she's asking me to join her to do... something. Brandon's now holding my shoulder, telling me not to do something. I just shrug of his shoulder though. I'm Brittany Seville and I can do what I want!

Right?

I reach out and grab her hand. Everyone's gasping and yelling my name, but I don't know what's going on. What does it matter? I'm Brittany Seville and nothing happens to me! I'm untouchable. I'm Brittany Seville...

Right?

_Not Anymore..._

**I thought I'd just end it there. Seemed like a good spot, I was going to go further in, but I wanted to give you guys something rather than make you guys wait forever for me to update. Anyways, I hope you guys had a happy holidays! I know I did! My friend (who is now my best friend!) gave me limited edition Alvin and the Chipmunk dolls! She said she was going to give me the Chipettes too, but it would cost too much, but I was too happy to care that I didn't get those. I'm just happy! Tomorrow (or today for those of you who are reading this on Tuesday) I'm going to the doctor to see what's wrong with my stomach (I've been having unusual stomach pains like everyday -_-), and quite frankly I'm a little freaked because I'm not going to my regular doctor O.o. Wish me luck readers! Don't forget to leave a review! I do not own AATC nor Charlene. **


	26. Evil Girl Say What?

**Reply to reviews**

**AATCROCKS02****- Thanks so much! Oh and ****_HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!_ I would have said this earlier, but you know I got lazy -_- sorry. Oh, and I'm SO glad you got an account! I love your stories by the way! I also LOVED the part where Jeanette sings S.O.S! Yeah, they should have brought in some chipmunk castaways, but you never know, there might be a fourth movie. ;)**

**Water-Angel445****- I'm not really liking Charlene either, I don't think anybody likes here right now. I'm glad you like you it! Thanks!**

**Karenkook****- Thanks! Yeah, thought you guys needed a little explanation on what was happening to Brittany. **

**The Chipette Protector****- All very good questions!**

**LilyNBlossom45****- Thanks a lot! That means a lot that you really like it! Alright, I'll keep my other story up for a little while longer, but I think I'm going to eventually get rid of it though.**

**And thank you AATCROCKS02 for adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert!**

**Look who decided to update! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Here is my reason behind it- Things have been really hard for myself and my family for quite some time. I really don't want to get into details because it's really hard for me to talk about, and it doesn't help that not a lot of people have been supportive of me, but if you REALLY want to know, you can PM me. On another note- I also haven't updated because I've been dealing with my story called 'It's All Right Here' which I've decided to delete (I deleted it some time ago) so I'm kind of depressed by that. But, I have some good news! I recently got a Twitter where you can follow me where I'll update stuff about what's going on with this story and upcoming stories, so follow me on Twitter! My account is Drkseeker233. You can also like me on Facebook if you don't have a Twitter, just search Drkseeker233. I also have a list of other websites you can follow me on/ talk with me on besides this website. I also have a personal Tumblr (PM me for it) if you want to follow it. Thanks and enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes on here.**

Ch.24 Evil Girl Say What?

Alvin's p.o.v

I stared in horror as I watched Brittany smirked at us from where she stood with Sam across from us.

"Oh, well done Sam," a voice purred from the inky shadows behind Sam and Brittany. Soon the person who had spoke stepped into the dull darkness where we could just make out that it was Anata.

"I've got one word for you," she spat at us as she stood slightly in front of Britt and Sam "_Run._" She didn't have to tell us twice as all of us took off running with Sam and Britt following closely behind. Anata apparently loves a game of Cat and Mouse. I looked behind me to see Anata's red eyes glow dangerously in the dark as she laughed maliciously.

…

"What do we do now?" Tiffany asked as she gasped for air. We had lost Britt and Sam a little ways back. Whether or not this was part of their plan, we didn't care. We had been running for what seemed like hours.

"I have no clue!" Ally explained as she pulled out her map "This map is absolutely useless in here! Ever since we've been in here, out dots have disappeared!"

"I think I may be able to help." A timid voice said. We looked over into the shadows to see Antalana step out from them. She looked the same as ever, but something was...off.

"What do you want." I spat at here as I pulled out my sword.

"Wait, please don;t do that!" She begged as she held out her hands hoping to stop me "I guess I should explain. Anata is losing her powers she's growing weak and with that her power over me can be suspended for a certain amount of time, but only for a little bit. I know all the secret passages around this castle and there is quite a few that leads to outside. I can show you the way to help you get out of here."

"How do you know we can trust you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Wait Alvin, look at her eyes." Jeanette pointed out. I looked into her eyes to see that instead of the milky whiteness from when we first met her, where instead big brown eyes. So that's what was off about her.

"Alright." I sighed, putting away my sword "Lead the way." She smiled and started walking down a long corridor off to our right. It wasn't until she stopped after some time faced the wall, pressed down on a brick that led into another dusty corridor.

"This passage way works both ways," Antalana explained " You can go both inside to the castle and leave the castle this way, but this is the only one. If you ever need to get back into this castle, remember where we end up when I let you outside, or else you'll to charge through the front gates and Anata's army to get in."

"Why would we ever need to get back into here?" Brandon asked.

"You want to get you friends back, don't you?" Antalana then asked, looking back at us through the corner of her eyes "If anything, Anata will try everything in her power to keep Brittany and Samantha hers. They're the only one's that are sustaining the little power that she has that she took from Jeanette." We were all silent after this, absorbing the information that Antalana has given us. It wasn't until Jeanette spoke up that the creepy silence went away.

"Hey Charlene, you alright?" She asked. I then looked over at Charlene to see that she had been glowering at the floor. She then instantly snapped her head up and said while putting on a fake smile "Yeah Jeanette, totally fine." Jeanette gave Charlene a worried look before looking back forward. Unbeknownst to Charlene, though, I was still looking at her so when she went back glowering at the floor, I started getting a bad feeling about her, but decided to keep my mouth shut, waiting for a time where Charlene won't hear me talk about her to the others.

"Well here we are." Antalana said as we stopped at a small ladder that lead up to a door on the ceiling that would lead to outside... Hopefully.

"This is way far out from the castle grounds, so you'll be safe to get out and not have to worry about Anata seeing you."

"Thanks for all your help Antalana." Jeanette said before climbing out. All Antalana did was smile.

I was the last one to climb out, but before I could fully climb up the ladder, Antalana put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Promise me that you and your friends will help this planet restore to it's former glory." She pleaded "Help this world get out of the darkness that it has fallen under. Please." I stared at her for a while before nodding my head and quietly saying "I promise." She smiled again before steeping back and letting me climb out side.

…

"What do we do now?" Eleanor asked once I got outside and closed the doors.

"We have to finish what we started." I said as I looked everybody in the eye "We need to get everybody's sword and help this world. If we don't, we may never get Sam and Britt back. We just need to be strong and fight. For Britt and Sam." 

**Why yes, yes I am leaving it there. Mwahahaha! I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review! Again I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I never updated for like, half a year! I do not own Charlene or AATC.**


	27. And Yet Another Lame Excuse

Hey guys, I know you were hoping for a new chapter, but sadly this is just one of those stupid Author Notes. I'm sorry, please don't kill me! Ok, so I know I haven't updated for a really long time, and I apologize for that, but I have a good reason for it! What had happened was that my computer just completely crashed and died on me to the point where I just had to throw it out because they couldn't fix it. Being the stupid person that I am, I never saved any of my files on a flash drive, so I lost EVERYTHING. Everything that I had planned for the story and the chapters are now gone. I do have some of it written down but I believe only to around chapter 15. Since I've lost all that data, I've completely forgotten where I had planned the story to go. On the bright side, I got a brand new computer with word, so I can work on it again, but as stated before I don't remember where I was headed, so I was thinking that maybe I should just restart the whole thing and it will be a cleaner, newer version, or I can at least try to remember where I was headed by re-reading it a million times and continue where I left off. I'm going to leave it up to you guys to decide! I will have a poll on my bio to see what I should with this story. Also if you have any ideas for it, feel free to leave some in a review, by next week or so I'll see what I should do with the story and will keep you guys posted! Again, I am SO sorry for the delay, is there any place in your heart to forgive me?


End file.
